MegaMan NT Warrior: RWBY Plus
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: After the defeat of Cache and the Cybeasts, Bass returns, now with the Power of Falzar and an Army of GrimmForte. Bass brings Lan and MegaMan into another Beyondard known as Remnant, where he must guide the young Hunters and Huntresses to fight off against their new threat. But nothing is as it seems, and new enemies are made. Can they pull through? In memory of Monty Oum.
1. A New Journey

Hey there, guys, what's up? I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am coming to you with a brand-new story. I have been thinking of this one ever since I saw **RWBY**, and have started getting back into **MegaMan: NT Warrior** as well. I call this story **MegaMan NT Warrior: RWBY+**. I've read many **RWBY** Crossovers, and I just wanted to give this a shot. I hope you like this! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 1: A New Journey

_**In memory of the Creator of RWBY, Monty Oum (June 22**__**nd**__**, 1981 – February 1**__**st**__**, 2015)**_**.**

Deep within the Cyberworld, a NetNavi with a brown cloak floated around. He looked down to the ground and picked up what appeared to be a red feather.

The NetNavi scoffed. "_**It's no surprise that the Great Cybeast, Falzar, was too weak to challenge the Mighty Gregar, but at least they were both convenient distractions**_," the NetNavi remarked before the Feather started to cover his body. "_**Now, I am finally prepared to execute my master plan, and take out Lan Hikari, MegaMan, and anyone who ever dared to stand in my way!**_" the NetNavi exclaimed as many Beasts in Black and White came to him. "_**My Army, GrimmForte, you shall have a taste of Humans and their NetOps, but first, I must eliminate the main threat… and SHOW to him my new Powers!**_"

In the Human World, Lan Hikari, Maylu Sakurai and Chaud Blaze watched as SciLab was being rebuilt.

"Looks like Cache did a good job in almost destroying the World, huh, MegaMan?" Lan mused to his NetNavi, MegaMan.

MegaMan nodded from within the Link PET EX. "_We dealt with the Cybeasts, and now Cache_," MegaMan said. "_But all this time, Bass is still missing_."

"We haven't seen him since he Deleted Slur while we took on Duo," Chaud said. "But we know that that's not the last of him."

"Yeah, especially with what he said." Maylu added on, remembering Bass's sudden appearance after Deleting Slur.

_Events of __**STREAM**__…_

"_You Humans are worthless_," Bass said to the CrossFusion Team after Deleting Slur. "_I may not be able to get the Power of Duo, but I WILL have my revenge. Lan Hikari, MegaMan, prepare yourselves. We shall meet again_."

"_Bass, Logging Out_."

_Present…_

"I still can't shake off the feeling that Bass isn't Deleted, especially after the Cybeasts and Cache came," Maylu said. "I mean, Baryl and Colonel were lost again in Beyondard, and Cache nearly succeeded in destroying the Planet."

Roll nodded as she, ProtoMan and MegaMan met in the Cyberworld. "We shouldn't let our Guards down, that's for sure," Roll stated. "Even though there are no more Dark Chips around and no Darkloids to use them, we _still_ need to be on high alert."

"Not to mention that BubbleMan's probably still out there," MegaMan pointed out. "_He's_ the only Darkloid that remains."

ProtoMan nodded. "I agree," he said. "But right now, _Bass_ is our main concern."

Lan, Chaud and Maylu all nodded before Dr. Hikari came over.

"Because of SciLab's Damage that Cache inflicted, we won't be able to use long-range Dimensional Areas for a while," Dr. Hikari reported. "But, seeing as how Cache is gone and there are no more Darkloids or Asteroid NetNavis, I don't suppose we need them."

"Hey, don't be so sure, Dad," Lan said. "There could still be other NetNavis working for Falzar or Gregar on the loose, and we don't know who they are. There are still some Copyroids out there, so we can't let our Guard down just yet."

Dr. Hikari nodded. "I suppose you're right, Lan," Dr. Hikari said. "But SciLab's Dimensional Area Generator still needs fixing, and it will take a while to get SciLab back up and running again."

All of a sudden, a Dimensional Area started to surround all of SciLab. Chisao and Dex were coming by with some Curry until the Dimensional Area appeared.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Chisao exclaimed.

Dingo soon arrived. "Another Dimensional Area?" Dingo asked. "I thought we were all done!"

Lan, Chaud and Maylu looked around as Rush came into the Human World.

"Who's attacking?!" Maylu called out.

At that moment, laughter filled the air.

Everyone looked up to see the same brown-cloaked NetNavi who had Deleted Bass, the one who combined with MegaMan to take down Nebula Grey and Dr. Regal.

"Bass!" Lan called out.

"_**Hello, Lan Hikari**_," Bass said as he craned his neck. "_**Miss me?**_"

"You _wish!_" Lan called out as Chaud and Maylu came next to him. All three took out their PETs before Rush converted into the Rush Synchro Chip, just as Lan and Chaud took out their own Synchro Chips.

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!**" Lan and Chaud called out.

"**Rush Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Maylu called out.

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" Lan, Chaud and Maylu all called out at once.

Bass laughed as he started to take on a new form.

Lan closed his eyes as he began his CrossFusion with MegaMan. First, MegaMan's Boots came onto Lan's legs, where green crystals formed at the ankles. MegaMan's Gauntlets soon appeared on Lan's arms, where the same green crystals formed as well at the elbows. As Lan clutched his left fist, he grinned, allowing MegaMan's Emblem to emerge on his chest. MegaMan's Black Bodysuit came onto Lan's Body, followed by several white lines connecting from the Emblem to his shoulders, where his yellow shoulder pads appeared. MegaMan's Helmet digitized onto Lan's head right before he gained his mouth-guard. MegaMan's Blue Boosters came onto Lan's back as Lan pulled his right hand into the air. As soon as Lan's CrossFusion was complete, Lan pulled back his right hand and placed his left hand forward, his left foot back and his right foot out.

Chaud spread his arms and legs out before ProtoMan's Gauntlets appeared on his arms. ProtoMan's Boots soon appeared on Chaud's legs, where spiked kneepads with yellow crystals on them appeared. Chaud held out his left arm in front of his chest, where ProtoMan's red vest appeared before ProtoMan's Emblem came into place, forming his Black Bodysuit with Purple Lines. ProtoMan's Helmet flashed onto Chaud's Head before Chaud twirled around as ProtoMan's White and Black Hair appeared. With his own CrossFusion now complete, pulled down his left fist in front of his chest and threw his right hand to his side.

Maylu let the armor of Roll materialize onto her next. As soon as Roll's boots appeared, Maylu held out her right arm, letting one arm of Roll materialize onto her before the same happened with her left arm. Maylu thrust her left arm out in front of her chest, letting Roll's Emblem on her hand shine. Roll's Emblem soon appeared on Maylu's Chest, and Maylu gained Roll's black bodysuit before her yellow and green ribbon fell down Maylu's back. As soon as her CrossFusion was complete, Maylu pulled down her left fist in front of her chest and threw her right hand to her side.

"_**You've all evolved,**_" Bass mused as he looked down to the three CrossFusion Team Members. "_**How quaint. Luckily, so have I**_."

Everyone watched as Bass started to let the Feather of Falzar he gained earlier mold into his body. Bass laughed as he soon gained red wings before his Gauntlets turned red with claws. His legs turned red as well, forming claws like his hands before Bass was now completely in Beast Out.

"Bass can Beast Out?!" Lan exclaimed incredulously.

"This is bad!" Chaud exclaimed. "And I mean _very _bad!"

"We have to stop him… here, and now!" Maylu called out as she placed her right hand out in front of her. "Roll Arrow!" she announced, shooting several Roll Arrows towards Bass.

Bass laughed as he flew around, easily dodging the Blasts. "_**Have you learned nothing?**_" Bass taunted before Lan and Chaud flew up.

"SuperVulcan, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out, summoning a SuperVulcan and firing at Bass.

"VariableSword, Battle Chip In!" Chaud called out, gaining the VariableSword. "Sonic Boom!"

Bass easily dodged these attacks, but didn't see Lan fly towards him with a HeroSword formed on his right hand.

"_**Dark Arm Blade!**_" Bass called out, clashing with Lan.

"You've done countless crimes, taken so many lives," Lan said as he pushed against Bass. "You're _never_ going to get away with it _ever… again!_"

Bass just laughed while Maylu aimed her Roll Arrow at Bass again, with Chaud flying in with a WideBlade.

"_**I intend to get rid of you, Lan Hikari**_," Bass announced as a Dark Portal opened up behind him. Lan and MegaMan both gasped before Bass grabbed onto Lan's neck. "_**And I intend to do it… one way or another! I'll take you with me if I have to!**_" Bass yelled.

Lan and MegaMan yelled as well before they started to push Bass through. Bass started to try and push Lan through as well, resulting in the two twirling around. Within seconds, the two were flung into the Portal, Maylu and Chaud both gasped, seeing Black and White Viruses in the Portal all under a shattered moon.

Lan and Bass started to battle through the Cyberworld, heading towards the new World that Bass had flung themselves to.

"Where are you taking us?!" Lan demanded before he suddenly saw the Zoano Versions of QuickMan, SwordMan, ShadowMan and GutsMan behind Bass, followed by every other NetNavi.

"_**To your doom!**_" Bass called out.

Lan and Bass continued battling until all of the Zoano NetNavis fell with them into the Portal, landing in the New and Unknown World.

_Remnant…_

Everything was calm in the Emerald Forest. A bird was flying through the air… until Ruby flew right into it.

Ruby gasped. "Birdie, no!" she yelled.

Ruby shot three shots from her sniper-scythe to slow her down and turned her weapon into a scythe and hooked onto a tree branch to slow her descent even more.

Weiss proceeded to use her glyphs to eventually land onto the ground. Ren used the blades on his pistols to hook into a tree trunk and spin down to the ground. When he landed, he put the pistols away and brushed himself off. He then looked up to see Yang using her gauntlets, Ember Celica, to propel herself forward until she eventually rolled onto the ground.

Pyrrha held Miló and her shield, Akoúo, in her hands. She collided with a few trees, but she used her shield to block them and she eventually rolled onto a tree branch and turned Miló into its gun form and scoped out the area.

She saw Jaune helplessly flying through the air. So, she turned Miló back into a spear, took aim with her free hand, and threw it at Jaune. Eventually, a slight sound could be heard, indicating that her Miló made its mark.

"Thank you!" Jaune yelled out.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled back.

After Ruby flew through the air from spinning on the tree branch, she landed in a crouch. She started to think to herself. _Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang!_

"Yang! Yang!" Ruby yelled just as the Moon started to glow blue. Soon, but slowly, everything started to be covered within a Blue Barrier.

"What's going on?" Glynda Goodwitch asked Headmaster Ozpin.

"I don't know," Ozpin replied back. "But I have a feeling that things might be taking a turn for the worse."

Ruby took no notice of this and started to herself once again. _Oh, this is bad. This is really bad. Oh, what if can't find her? Oh, what if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune. He's nice, he's funny. I don't think he's good in a fight though. Oh, what about Blake. So mysterious, so calm. Plus, she likes books! Then again, I wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with her. Hmm…oh!_

Ruby shook her head out of her little daydream and thought once again. _Okay, who else do I know in this School? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake and…_

And finished as she skidded to a halt and found Weiss in front of her.

They met eyes, signaling they were partners. Ruby started to smile, but Weiss turned on her heels and walked away while Ruby yelled "Wait! Where are you going?!" Once Weiss was gone, Ruby sighed sadly. "We're supposed to be teammates." She said to herself.

Weiss proceeded to walk through bushes and tree branches. Eventually, she dusted herself off and heard struggling above. She looked up and saw Jaune stuck to a tree because of Pyrrha's spear. He eventually noticed her and sheepishly laughed while waving at her.

Weiss proceeded to turn away from Jaune and walked away, gaining a groan from Jaune. She walked to Ruby and glared at her. "By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said as she dragged Ruby by the hood of her cloak.

"You came back!" Ruby yelled excitedly, flailing her arms around.

Jaune yelled at the disappearing figures of Ruby and Weiss.

"Wait, come back! Who's gonna get me down from here!"

Jaune soon heard a girl yell out his name. He looked down and saw Pyrrha.

Pyrrha proceeded to grin. "Do you… have any spots left on your team?" she asked playfully.

Jaune sighed. "Very funny." crossed his arms and looked away. Eventually, he looked back at Pyrrha and smiled, and she smiled back.

Back with Weiss and Ruby, Weiss was running. "What's the hurry?" Ruby asked.

Weiss was quick to respond. "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of you—"

Before Weiss could finish, Ruby dashed in front of her in the blink of an eye. "What the?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"I'm not slow, see. You don't have to worry about me." Ruby said with a grin.

"When did—" Weiss was about to ask.

Ruby began to continue. "Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss. And after it's all over, you're gonna be like 'Wow, that Ruby girl is really, really cool… And I wanna be your friend.'" Ruby went on before she soon sped off, leaving Weiss alone.

Weiss eventually heard rustling in the bushes and thought it was Ruby. "You might be fast, but you still excel at wasting time." She heard more rustling and said called out Ruby's name once more. She heard even more rustling and started to shiver before she heard some metallic sounds. "Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Curious to know what the noise was, Weiss looked into the Bush. She suddenly gasped to see a small Dog.

"How did _you_ get here?" Weiss asked. She was about to head in before suddenly, a large figure consisting of three swords, with a red sword as the head, appeared. Quickly, Weiss hid behind the tree.

"Quiet, you filthy Cyber-Mutt!" the Sword-Creature exclaimed, raising up his Sword. "I'll shut you up for good!"

As this was happening, Ruby was looking around for Weiss.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked as she ran around. "Where _are_ you?"

All of a sudden, a Boomerang was thrown at Ruby. Ruby gasped before the Boomerang landed in a tree.

"Human!" someone called out.

Ruby turned around and saw a man in red armor with scythe-looking blades on his shoulders and arms.

"Who… who _are_ you? _What_ are you?" Ruby asked with wonder.

"Soon, that won't matter!" QuickMan yelled as he readied a blade. "You'll be extinct, just like all other Humans I have killed!"

Ruby stood ready with the Crescent Rose before QuickMan sped towards her.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed, shooting at QuickMan with her Crescent Rose in Gun Mode.

"Quick Slash!" QuickMan called out, slashing at Ruby.

Ruby was immediately sent to the ground before QuickMan laughed and slashed at her again. This time, Ruby managed to clash her Crescent Rose with the Quick Boomerangs, but was pushed away to the Quick Boomerang that was sent at her earlier. As Ruby attempted to recover, she gasped, seeing that her Crescent Rose was close to being destroyed.

"That's impossible!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're lucky that gash didn't go all the way through!" QuickMan called out as he started to Beast Out. "My next gash in you will be much deeper!"

Ruby gasped in fear. She started to back away, only to realize she had nowhere else to go. Ruby continued to keep her stance before grabbing onto the Quick Boomerang.

"Don't even think about it!" QuickMan called out.

Ruby growled and held the Quick Boomerang with her Crescent Rose. All of a sudden, both weapons started to glow, and soon, merge with one another.

"What _is_ this?!" QuickMan yelled out.

Meanwhile, Lan and Bass both slashed at each other. Both attacks were equal, sending Lan and Bass tumbling back, Lan towards the Emerald Forest and Bass towards a Warehouse.

"This isn't over, Bass!" Lan and MegaMan both called out.

"_**I'm coming for you, Lan Hikari!**_" Bass yelled out. "_**You can run, but you can't hide!**_"

Ruby looked to the Crescent Rose in her left hand and the Quick Boomerang in her right. Both weapons merged together, forming a new, Crimson Blade on the Crescent Rose before the entire Scythe became the same Color, and glowed crimson as well.

"Surrender to me, Human!" QuickMan demanded.

Ruby looked back to QuickMan and grinned, twirling around her new Crescent Rose.

"I don't think so, _Monster_." Ruby quipped.

Before QuickMan could act, Lan suddenly flew in and used his HeroSword to slash down at him.

"Whoa! Today's just _full_ of surprises!" Ruby exclaimed as she watched Lan, still in CrossFusion, get up.

"MegaMan!" QuickMan growled.

"MegaMan?" Ruby asked, looking to Lan.

Lan looked to Ruby. "Sorry for that," he apologized. "I'm Lan Hikari. Who are you?"

"I'm Ruby Rose," Ruby replied back. "Are you a Student here? Who's the Speedy Guy?"

"_That's_ Zoano QuickMan," MegaMan spoke up through the CrossFusion. "Don't underestimate him. He can't be defeated alone."

"Who was that?" Ruby asked. She shook the suspicion off. "Anyways, I wasn't alone, Lan, I was with my stubborn Partner, Weiss, but we lost each other, and this guy, QuickMan, as you said he was, attacked me. I fought back, and when I was prepared to fight him with my damaged Crescent Rose and a Boomerang he threw at me, both somehow became one weapon."

"That is incredible!" Lan exclaimed before he formed the MegaBuster on his left arm. "How about we take QuickMan on together, and see if we can find your Partner?"

Ruby nodded. "Okay, Lan," she said, getting into a running position. "Try and keep up!" Ruby quipped, starting to move unusually fast.

"Okay, here we go!" Lan called out, attempting to match Ruby's Speed.

QuickMan moved at the same speed, all three slashing at each other. Trees started to fall before QuickMan was knocked down. Lan and Ruby both emerged from above, with Ruby shooting new Rounds from her Crescent Rose.

"This is new!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked to the Crescent Rose. "It couldn't do a thing on QuickMan before!"

"Then let's hope we can do this together!" Lan called out, aiming the MegaBuster. "Charge Shot!"

Ruby looked to Lan before aiming the Crescent Rose at QuickMan as well. "Charge Shot!" she mimicked.

Soon, Lan and Ruby shot at QuickMan, instantly Deleting him.

"_Zoano QuickMan, Deleted_."

Meanwhile, Weiss watched with horror as SwordMan prepared to slash down on the Dog in the Woods. Weiss unsheathed her Myrtenaster and ran towards SwordMan.

"Hold still!" SwordMan yelled, slashing down at the Dog. However, a blade blocked SwordMan's Sword. "What?!" SwordMan yelled, looking to the side to see Weiss locking her Myrtenaster with SwordMan's Sword. "Who are you?!"

The Dog started to run away before Weiss pushed SwordMan off and started to push him away.

"Stay away from that Dog, you Monster!" Weiss called out, pushing SwordMan back.

"Get off me!" SwordMan demanded, tossing Weiss off and slashing at her. Weiss managed to avoid the slashes before she looked back. Weiss panted and looked to SwordMan incredulously. "How _dare_ you challenge me, Human!" SwordMan called out before charging back at Weiss.

Weiss gasped and ducked from an overhead attack from SwordMan before the two briefly clashed blades with one another. Weiss attempted to create a Glyph to protect her, but SwordMan easily broke through it. Weiss's Myrtenaster soon glowed green as she slashed at SwordMan, causing a single shard of his Sword to go flying.

SwordMan ignored this loss and slashed at Weiss again, but this time, Weiss dodged the attack and sent a stab at SwordMan with Fire Dust, directed at SwordMan's Crest. SwordMan laughed as the attack had no effect. Weiss gasped and slashed in an "X" Pattern before SwordMan laughed once again.

"Take this!" SwordMan called out as he slashed at Weiss. "Great Sword!"

Weiss was immediately thrown to the side before SwordMan started to attack again.

"Sonic Blade!" SwordMan called out once again, sending two Sonic Slashes towards Weiss.

Weiss managed to dodge these before she looked to the damage done, as some trees were set on fire.

"Whoa!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Sonic Blade!" SwordMan called out once again, slashing thrice.

Weiss sent one Sonic Blade to the side before sending the other. Weiss Schnee twirled around and sent a third Sonic Blade attack to the side as well, but didn't see SwordMan use another attack.

"Sword Crash!" SwordMan called out.

Weiss gasped as she was instantly thrown back by the attack, with her Myrtenaster being thrown towards the shard of SwordMan's Sword, inside of a stone.

"What will you do without your Weapon, Human?" SwordMan demanded.

"You're about to find out!" Weiss called out, creating a Glyph that trapped SwordMan in his position.

SwordMan gasped as he was briefly held in place before Weiss ran to retrieve her weapon from the shard of SwordMan's Sword.

"Get back here and fight!" SwordMan demanded.

Weiss struggled to pull the Myrtenaster out, but all of a sudden, the blade of her Myrtenaster started to glow, and it changed from metal to a thin Plasma Blade.

"What?" SwordMan asked.

Weiss finally pulled out the Myrtenaster as the Shard became embedded into it. Weiss looked to her new Myrtenaster with awe. "Impossible!" she said in amazement.

"E_nough_ playing around!" SwordMan yelled.

Weiss looked back to SwordMan and thrust her new Myrtenaster into the air, aiming it towards SwordMan. "I'm _not_ playing," she quipped. "I'm just getting _started!_"

SwordMan growled and charged towards Weiss, where Weiss charged back.

Lan and Ruby just arrived to where Weiss was, and gaped at seeing what was happening.

"That's SwordMan!" Lan exclaimed.

"Weiss! Get out of there!" Ruby called out.

Weiss didn't hear these pleas and ran towards SwordMan. She immediately used what appeared to be a FireSword to slash down at SwordMan, causing him to falter, before she used an AquaSword to strike him. SwordMan was once again taken back before he slashed at Weiss's feet. Weiss leapt over SwordMan's Sword and started to parry with him, clashing blades high and low before striking with an ElectroSword Attack. As the two locked blades, Weiss finally struck with a BambooSword Attack, denting SwordMan before she slashed at him four times, each with the Elements of her previous attacks.

SwordMan yelled as he was sent back before he growled at Weiss. "You'll _pay_ for that!" he exclaimed. "Sonic Blade!" he called out, sending an attack at Weiss.

Weiss simply held out her Myrtenaster, causing the Sonic Blade to be sent right back at SwordMan, Deleting him immediately.

"_Zoano SwordMan, Deleted_."

Weiss gasped and looked to her new Myrtenaster. The blade reverted back to normal, but she suddenly felt a surge of power run through her.

"You just Deleted a NetNavi on your own!" Lan exclaimed as he and Ruby came over. "Great job!"

Weiss aimed the Myrtenaster at Lan. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Weiss, it's okay," Ruby said. "This is Lan… or… MegaMan," Ruby added on with some uncertainty. "They helped me to Delete a NetNavi who attacked me. That's why I was gone, I was attacked."

Weiss looked to Lan/MegaMan and narrowed her eyes at him. "Where did you get that Armor?" Weiss asked.

Lan looked to himself. "Honestly," Lan said. "I'm not even sure why I still _have_ it. Unless there's a Dimensional Area around, this Armor comes on."

"_Lan, look!_" MegaMan called out as Lan looked up to the sky. "_A Giant Dimensional Area Generator! It must be covering the Planet!_"

"So that means that there are more of those NetNavis wandering around!" Lan exclaimed.

"Um, Lan?" Ruby asked. "What's going on?"

"I come from another Dimension, and I think that this is a World beyond my own," Lan explained. "It's like Beyondard all over again!"

"What's Beyondard?" Weiss asked.

"Never mind that," Lan said. "You two seem to have enhanced not only your Weapons, but your skills as well," Lan stated. "Ruby's Speed has increased, and your expertise with Swords has made you more powerful! If you want to know more, then help me. I'm tracking down a dangerous NetNavi who's leading these Zoanoroid NetNavis, and if he's not stopped soon, we could be looking at big trouble here."

Ruby and Weiss looked to each other worryingly before they looked back to Lan.

"We'll do what we can," Ruby said. "Since you know more about these things, I think it's best that you lead the way."

Lan nodded. "Okay," he said. "You got any other friends?"

Ruby nodded. "Just my Sister, Yang, and a new friend I've met, Jaune Arc," Ruby explained. "Do you think that these NetNavis could be attacking them as well?"

"Let's hope not!" Lan said, retracting the HeroSword and forming his MegaBuster. "Come on!" he said, running off.

Ruby and Weiss both nodded and followed Lan.

In the misty underbrush of the Emerald Forest, Yang Xiao Long was walking and looking around.

"_Hello?_" Yang called out, trying to find the others. She missed the shadow passing behind her. "Is anyone out there? _Hello?_" She raised her arms in frustration. "I'm getting bored here!" She turned as the bushes rustled behind her. "Is someone there?" Yang asked, but the rustling continued as Yang came over and peeked inside. "Ruby, is that you?" Yang asked once again.

A low, inhuman growl could be heard as Yang's head rose up and she stared at the creature.

"Nope!" Yang quickly said, taken back by the GrimmForte in front of her.

Yang quickly rolled to the side as an Ursa charged out of the green. She got up and activated her Ember Celicas, staring at the monster before another Ursa ran out behind her. She leaped over it, and its companion ran at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charged at each other, and Yang managed to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" The Ursai merely growled at her. "You could just say 'no'!" One of the Ursai stood on its hind legs and swiped at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks. She responded by laughing. "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba…"

Before she could complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair fell in front of her face and landed on the forest floor. In that one moment. The GrimmForte's fate was sealed.

"You…" She closed her violet eyes, then opened them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screamed. "You **MONSTERS!**"

An inferno surrounded Yang for a moment, and she rocketed forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster ran over, but stopped short at Yang's gaze while a tree fell to the ground behind her.

"What, you want some, too?!" Yang challenged angrily.

The Ursa reared up and prepared to strike... right when a whirling noise was heard and the monster made a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake with Gambol Shroud in the GrimmForte's back.

Yang panted in exhaustion while Blake recalled the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, spoke to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

"I could've taken him." Yang said, getting a doubtful look from Blake.

Another Ursa rose up, causing Yang and Blake to prepare to fight once again. However, a Rocket Fist suddenly stopped the Ursa, Deleting it. Yang and Blake stood in shock to see Zoano GutsMan standing before them.

"Guts! You Humans will never learn!" Zoano GutsMan remarked. "You can _never_ take us on!"

"It's just one of you!" Yang remarked. "We can do this!"

"Oh, really?" a sly voice called out. Yang and Blake turned around to see Zoano ShadowMan, readied with his Muramasa. "I'd beg to _differ!_"

"I've got this Ninja," Blake said. "Think you can take on that Guts Guy?"

Yang nodded nervously. "I… I guess so." She said.

"Shadow Illusion!" Zoano ShadowMan called out, creating Clones of himself to surround Blake. "Which one of me is real?"

"Nice trick," Blake said before she activated her Semblance. "Try _mine!_" she quipped, allowing Shadow Illusions of Blake to appear and meet with the ShadowMan Clones.

All Clones started to battle before Yang and Zoano GutsMan charged at each other.

Blake fought off against Zoano ShadowMan, slashing through each Illusion, both her own and ShadowMan's, and eventually came upon the real one.

"Big mistake!" Zoano ShadowMan called out, slashing down with his Muramasa.

Blake countered back with the Gambol Shroud, blocking Zoano ShadowMan's Blade with her Sheath before striking back with her Katana. Zoano ShadowMan growled and started to perform a series of quick attacks, where Blake started to counter.

Meanwhile, Yang and Zoano GutsMan punched wildly at each other. Yang sent rounds from each of her Ember Celicas at Zoano GutsMan, but he stood unaffected. Zoano GutsMan laughed and pounded his fists against his chest. "GutsHammer!" Zoano GutsMan called out, causing a shock wave that headed towards Yang.

All Yang could do was fire back at Zoano GutsMan before she was sent off of her feet as Blake and Zoano ShadowMan continued to fight.

As Blake battled Zoano ShadowMan, her Sheath got knocked out of her left hand. Blake gasped and struck back with her Katana, but ShadowMan was stronger and faster.

"You can never defeat me, Human!" Zoano ShadowMan taunted.

Blake growled as she was soon sent back. Zoano ShadowMan struck down at her, but Blake caught his Muramasa, despite getting some bruises by catching the Blade. Blake continued to hold her ground until she eventually twirled the Muramasa out of Zoano ShadowMan's hands and into her own, where her Gambol Shroud and the Muramasa started to glow.

"What?!" Zoano ShadowMan exclaimed.

Blake started to turn pitch black before she reemerged, now with her Sheath again and her Gambol Shroud made completely out of the Muramasa.

"Have some of this!" Blake yelled. With all the damage she took, she charged up her new Gambol Shroud Muramasa and ran at Zoano ShadowMan.

"Have some Ninja Stars!" Zoano ShadowMan called out, tossing shurikens towards Blake.

However, Blake immediately faded away when she was hit.

"What?!" Zoano ShadowMan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Shadow Illusion!" Blake called out, appearing behind Zoano ShadowMan and stabbing him in the back, through his Crest.

"This isn't over!" Zoano ShadowMan called out.

"_Zoano ShadowMan, Deleted_."

"Pretty much over to me." Blake quipped.

Zoano GutsMan smashed his fists onto Yang, who fell back in pain. As Yang got back up again, she saw Zoano GutsMan attack again. This time, Yang grabbed Zoano GutsMan's fists with her Ember Celicas, which started to glow.

"No way!" Zoano GutsMan called out.

Yang grinned. "Okay, I have _no_ idea what's going on," Yang said as she stopped glowing, now looking to her Ember Celicas, now made of gold. "But you're done for!" Yang yelled, shooting a fist towards Zoano GutsMan.

"Aw, Guts!" Zoano GutsMan complained as he was hit.

"_Zoano GutsMan, Deleted_."

Meanwhile, across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo, and Jaune Arc were making their way through the bushes. Jaune heard a noise far away and turned his head.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune Arc asked nervously.

Pyrrha nodded. "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

They kept moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raised a branch to pass by and accidentally released it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

"Jaune! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

Jaune laughed, lowering his hand to reveal a gash caused by the high-velocity piece of wood. "It's okay. Just a scratch!" he got back up when Pyrrha approached him.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Pyrrha asked with concern in her voice.

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

"Your Aura."

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, do you… _know_ what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune waved the question off, avoiding eye contact. "Tch! Of course I do!" he quickly replied before looking back to Pyrrha. "Do _you_ know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha smiled at him and sent a nod. Soon, Pyrrha started to explain. "An Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts," Pyrrha explained before she looked to Jaune thoughtfully. "Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh… yeah." Jaune replied back.

Pyrrha walked around Jaune. "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." Pyrrha went on.

"What about monsters?" Jaune questioned.

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul," Pyrrha said, shaking her head. Both were unaware that some figures were watching their movements. "They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!" Jaune exclaimed with understanding.

"It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. Some of us are so finely balanced they manifest separate identities, each with its own opinions, personality and abilities. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting." Pyrrha said.

Jaune opened his eyes with a revelation. "It's like a force field!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way," Pyrrha said. Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and touched the side of his head. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Umm… Okay." Jaune said with uncertainty.

Pyrrha smiled and closed her own eyes, opening them as her skin glowed and her irises shrank before shutting them again. The two stood there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death," Pyrrha said as she placed a hand on his chest. "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Pyrrha stopped glowing red and hunched over in tiredness.

Jaune, who was still glowing, looked to Pyrrha with worriment. "Pyrrha?" he asked.

Pyrrha, getting back up, reassured him. "It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own," Pyrrha said as she grinned while watching the scratch close up and vanish. "You have a lot of it."

Jaune, smiling and looking at his hands as the glow stopped, spoke one word: "Wow…"

Pyrrha chuckled at this. She was about to say more until she heard some cackling. Did you hear that?" she asked.

Jaune narrowed his eyes. "You know, I _did_," he said. "Was it a Grimm?"

"No, what you have is _much_ worse than the GrimmForte," a voice spat. Jaune and Pyrrha both gasped to see a crimson figure appear. "Call me Zoano ProtoMan, the Bringer of your Destruction." Zoano ProtoMan announced, forming a ProtoSword on his right arm and a ProtoShield on his left hand.

"You know this guy?" Jaune asked as he readied his Crocea Mors.

"Not at all," Pyrrha said. "Why are you after us?"

"Isn't it simple?" Zoano ProtoMan asked. "Humans don't deserve to exist. I am doing the Planet a favor by wiping you both out."

With that, Jaune and Pyrrha charged towards Zoano ProtoMan, but he laughed and clashed with them.

Jaune struck at Zoano ProtoMan's left side, but ProtoMan used his ProtoShield to block the attack before knocking Jaune away. Pyrrha twirled around the Miló and in Xiphos Mode to strike at Zoano ProtoMan's neck.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Zoano ProtoMan asked, locking blades with Pyrrha. Zoano ProtoMan laughed and kicked Pyrrha away, knocking the Miló out of her hands. However, Zoano ProtoMan didn't see Jaune leap in and slash off Zoano ProtoMan's Sword Arm, but losing his Crocea Mors Sword as well.

Soon, the Crocea Mors Sword landed on top of the Miló Xiphos before Zoano ProtoMan's blade merged with them.

"No!" Zoano ProtoMan called out.

"Yes!" Pyrrha quipped, tossing her Akoúo Shield towards Zoano ProtoMan's Shield Arm, where Jaune threw his own Shield. The Akoúo landed next to the Crocea Mors Shield before the ProtoShield landed, which merged as well.

Jaune and Pyrrha ran for their weapons, but were both surprised to feel a surge of power run through them. Pyrrha's Miló and Akoúo glowed red, now enhanced with Cyber Energy before the Crocea Mors gained a more noble appearance to it, and Jaune glowed brighter.

"You'll pay for this!" Zoano ProtoMan called out, running towards the two angrily.

"I don't think so!" Jaune called out. He slashed towards Zoano ProtoMan, where a Sonic Boom came out.

Pyrrha looked on in surprise before the attack caused an explosion on Zoano ProtoMan.

"_Zoano ProtoMan, Deleted_."

Meanwhile, Lie Ren was walking through the Forest. As he was searching for a Partner, he suddenly stopped walking and narrowed his eyes to the side. Rising behind him from the grass was a large black Snake Grimm. It didn't look like other familiar Grimm, but that didn't bother Ren long enough for him to focus on an incoming battle with the Monster. It quickly started to surround him with its large hissing body. Ren started to enter a fighting stance as the snake coiled around Lie Ren before lunging at him with its fangs bared.

Ren started fighting the Snake at that moment. Its mouth hit the ground as it tried to attack Ren, only to knock the boy back with its snout as he attempted to leap out of the way. He landed in a crouch and brought out his StormFlowers as the serpent prepared to strike again.

The Snake coiled around Ren and tried to bite him again, but he flipped over it and drove his weapons into its head, pausing for a moment, not noticing the white head rising up behind him.

Ren turned and looked up at the white head as it launched itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it started to near him, he ran at it and jumped onto the black head, sliding over its body and shooting the other head.

Ren was caught unprepared as the white half attacked him, hitting his head and knocking him off as he dropped his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and started to charge to the mouth of the black head.

Ren now held the front fangs of the Colossal Snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he gripped the teeth before snapping them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It now attempted to bite him again, but Ren spun to the side and stabbed a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drove the makeshift weapons into its skull, which soon rippled, expanded, and blew apart in a dark mess as its headless body fell over its fellow creature. Ren wasted no time in running at the white head.

Seeing as his battle was now done, Lie Ren slid his weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise was heard above him twice.

Looking up he saw his old childhood friend looking at him as she was upside-down, hanging from a low-lying tree branch.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren sighed, nevertheless smiling at her shenanigans.

In response, Nora gave him a "_Boop_!" on the nose.

Ren helped Nora back onto the ground. As the two were about to go on, Ren gasped and pulled Nora to him, avoiding a Tomahawk that was tossed and nearly stabbed Nora in the back. Ren and Nora both gasped at this before Nora's Aura kicked in. She pulled Lie Ren in this time to avoid a blast before the two leapt out of the way to avoid some missiles headed towards them.

"Nice of you to put up a fight." A Zoano NetNavi said, brandishing his Tomahawk. Zoano TomahawkMan laughed before Zoano HeavyMetalMan appeared.

"Because if you were dead," another voice called out, revealing himself to be Zoano SearchMan. "Then this hunt would be very boring."

Professor Ozpin was watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest when Goodwitch walked up behind him, holding her own tablet.

"The last pair has been formed, Sir," She tapped the screen to show Nora hanging upside down from a tree and poking Ren's nose. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy… I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." The video changed to Pyrrha and Jaune's battle with Zoano ProtoMan in the woods.

"Hmm…" Was Ozpin's response.

"Who _is_ that?!" Glynda exclaimed. "Do you think he's with the White Fang?"

"I don't know, to be honest," Ozpin replied back. "But there's nothing we can do, except hope for the best for Miss Nikos and Jaune Arc."

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat," Glynda said as she deactivated the tablet, walking back a little. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes," She turned back to Ozpin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Ozpin was silent. "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin didn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it showed the footage of Ruby Rose running with her Partner, Weiss Schnee, with a new boy. What really caught his attention, however, was the sight of that very boy in blue armor leading them.

"Who is that?" Glynda asked. "He's not a student here!"

"No," Ozpin simply said. "But if he's around, and with that strange blue barrier covering the skies, he might be of some help to us."

As this was happening, Chaud and Maylu were both looking over their PETs, with Dingo now with them.

"Before Lan disappeared with Bass, I placed a Tracking Sensor on him," Chaud explained. "We can see wherever he's at."

Maylu nodded before Roll came onto her shoulder.

"_Don't worry, Maylu, we'll find them_," Roll said with reassurance. "_Just you wait. Soon, we'll find out where Lan and MegaMan are, and we'll be on our way to rescue them_."

Roll's words put a smile on Maylu's face before a hologram from Chaud's PET appeared. Everyone gasped at the sight of Lan running, followed by two girls, one with a Scythe and the other with a Rapier.

"He's in danger!" Maylu exclaimed.

"I have a lock on Lan's position, but we have to hurry if we want to save him!" Chaud called out. "Get the rest of the CrossFusion Team, and we'll go after him!"

Maylu and Dingo both nodded as they started to contact their friends.

Back in Remnant, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were facing off against Zoano NetNavis of their own: Zoano SearchMan and Zoano TomahawkMan, which Lie Ren was fighting, and Zoano HeavyMetalMan, who Nora was up against.

"Thanks for calling us out," Zoano HeavyMetalMan remarked. "You made our job in taking down Humans so much easier!"

Nora slammed her Magnhild onto Zoano HeavyMetalMan, but Zoano HeavyMetalMan laughed and pounded the Hammer away with his Metal Fists.

As this was happening, Lie Ren and Zoano SearchMan were strafing each other down, running through the Forest. As the two stopped, Zoano TomahawkMan slashed down at Ren. Ren was taken back before he shot at Zoano TomahawkMan as well.

"Tomahawk Swing!" Zoano TomahawkMan called out, tossing his Tomahawk towards Lie Ren.

Ren caught the Tomahawk just as Zoano SearchMan ran in to fire Ren at point-blank range.

As Ren caught the Tomahawk, he caught Zoano SearchMan's Search Blaster. All of the weapons started to glow before Lie Ren's StormFlowers converted into new weapons. The blades were now sharper, and the guns were longer, like a rifle.

As this was happening, Zoano HeavyMetalMan used a Metal Break to attack Nora, but Nora slammed her Magnhild against Zoano HeavyMetalMan's Fists, which caused the Magnhild to glow.

"What is happening?!" Zoano HeavyMetalMan exclaimed.

Nora soon slammed away Zoano HeavyMetalMan and looked to her new Magnhild, which was now platinum.

"You'll regret that!" Zoano SearchMan and Zoano TomahawkMan called out, charging at Lie Ren.

"I don't think so!" Ren called out, shooting straight at Zoano TomahawkMan's Chest, Deleting him, before slashing at Zoano SearchMan, Deleting him as well.

"Metal Break!" Zoano HeavyMetalMan called out, charging at Nora.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Nora called out, slamming the Magnhild so hard on Zoano HeavyMetalMan that he was shattered into a million pieces.

"_Zoano SearchMan and Zoano TomahawkMan, Deleted_."

"_Zoano HeavyMetalMan, Deleted_."

Soon, all Teams started to make their way towards the ruins of a Temple. In the air, someone watched over all of them as Blake and Yang made their way towards the Temple first.

From the forest, Yang and Blake stepped out into a clearing that revealed the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

In response, Blake gave Yang an incredulous look and headed down the hill, her partner following. They walked across the floor and observed the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

Blake looked at a black king, confused. "Chess pieces?" Blake asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Some of them are missing," Yang pointed out. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

Yang nodded as she and Blake started to search through the Chess Pieces.

_Pawn, cannon fodder used primarily as sacrificial pieces, but invaluable if they make it into enemy territory. No, doesn't suit us._ Blake thought to herself after discarding the Pawn. She soon moved onto a Rook.

_Rook, considered strongest defensive piece, used for castling to protect king. Another no_. Blake thought once again, starting to move on.

Behind Blake, Yang approached a White Knight, a huge childish grin on her face. When Blake approached the next piece in line, the Black King, she didn't have time to analyze it before her thoughts were interrupted by Yang.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang cheered, holding up a White Knight.

_Knight, offensive piece with unorthodox attack, slip past defenses. Seems like a match._ Blake thought to herself.

"Sure," Blake replied with a smile and roll of her eyes. "Why not?"

If the Knight wasn't a perfect match she doubted she could withstand her partner's unyielding smile. If she was stuck with her partner for the next four years then she could admit that there were worse people to have as a teammate. She could have been stuck with someone bossy, egotistical or rude.

"Well _that_ wasn't too hard." Yang idly mentioned to Blake, her tone as cheerful as ever.

"It's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake replied with a smile of her own.

At that moment, Ruby and Weiss arrived, both wielding their new weapons. Upon seeing Yang and Blake, however, they lowered their weapons.

"Ruby?" Yang asked. "What happened to you? It looks like you were hit by a Deathstalker!"

"Not a Deathstalker, whatever that is," Lan's voice said as he came between Ruby and Weiss. "But a person, and trust me when I say this, he was much worse than whatever you're facing."

Blake and Yang immediately readied their new weapons at Lan. "Who is this?" Yang asked.

"Why does he seem like the Ninja and the Muscle Man we came across?" Blake questioned.

"Yang, Blake, calm down," Ruby said. "This is Lan Hikari, he saved me from the Zoano NetNavi who attacked me, and I'm betting that you came across some Zoano NetNavis too." Ruby guessed.

"I don't know exactly what's going on here," Lan said. "But I don't think I can get back home, so I have to help you against a threat that brought me here."

"We'll do what we can to help." Blake said.

At that moment, Nora ran in and raced to a White Rook Piece nearby.

"_Lan, she's got some more of those upgrades to her weapons!_" MegaMan called out, surprising Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Who was that?!" Yang yelled in horror.

"That was MegaMan," Lan said before turning his attention back to MegaMan. "How many Battle Chips do we have left?"

"_Because you discarded the HeroSword, we only have three left_," MegaMan said. "_Not enough for a Program Advance, nor are the Chips EVEN for a Program Advance_." MegaMan reported.

Lan sighed. "Gotta recover," Lan said as he spread his arms out. "Gotta reload."

Everyone watched as Lan spread his arms out, revealing his true self before his Link PET EX fell in front of him. Lan caught the Link PET EX before he took out a Water Bottle, lying against a tree.

"What happened to your Armor?" Weiss asked.

"That was called CrossFusion," Lan explained tiredly. "I can only use it in a Dimensional Area, which is somehow covering the Planet," Lan went on, pointing to the Moon. "There's a giant Dimensional Area Generator on your Moon, somehow powerful enough to cover the Planet."

"Great," Yang complained. "Does that mean good news and bad news?"

Lan nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Good news; I can CrossFuse again when I'm fully recovered. The bad news; we can be seeing more Zoano NetNavis soon."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all looked on in horror. To try and see if Lan was correct, Yang shot a blast from her upgraded Ember Celicas to the skies, which deflected off of the Dimensional Area Barrier.

Nora was nearby, awing at the White Rook she found. "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!" Nora sang with the piece balanced awkwardly on various parts of her body while she posed during her short dance.

"**NOOORA!**" Lie Ren hollered with annoyance, getting the attention of the spastic girl. She froze with the piece balanced on her head with both arms straight out and one leg raised in the air behind her. Yang stared in uncertainty at the hyperactive girl. Blake on the other hand crossed her arms and glared at the highly annoying person.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora answered in a sing-song voice, catching the piece she let drop off her head before skipping back towards her partner.

Ren stood nearby before Jaune and Pyrrha appeared, both grabbing onto another Rook, only Gold.

"Great! The Gang's all here!" Yang said as Lan got back up. "Now we can die together!"

"But we killed those Zoano NetNavis!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You didn't _kill_ them, they were _Deleted_," Lan said, now starting to feel fully recovered. "But I guess you're right."

"Yeah," Ruby said in agreement. "Once we get to the Cliffs, it's over."

Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch both smiled at the sight of this. However, the arrival of a new figure interrupted their small celebration.

Everyone chuckled as they looked to each other. However, the sound of air whooshing stopped them before they turned around, where a figure landed.

"_**Lan Hikari!**_" Bass called out. Everyone looked to Bass with horror as his eyes lit up. "_**You forget that I am invincible! You can blast me away all you like, but you must know, I will NEVER stop in my quest for revenge, and my Lust for Power!**_" Bass exclaimed. "_**It will only be over when I SAY it is! I have survived far worse than your pathetic attempt on my life! Hundreds of Viruses, Countless NetNavis have fallen before me! Now, you, and all of your FRIENDS, shall be Deleted!**_"

"Bass!" Lan exclaimed in anger.

"Another Zoano NetNavi?" Blake asked as she, Ruby, Weiss and Yang got into battle stances, as did Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Lie Ren.

"No, much worse," Lan said. "Bass is the Ultimate Evil! No matter what me and my friends do, he's _always_ coming back!"

"_**And I will be back! I will ALWAYS be back!**_" Bass yelled.

Lan growled as he took out several Chips, all of which had NetNavi Emblems on them. One had the Navi Emblem of ProtoMan, the other of SearchMan, another of ThunderMan, a fourth of Roll, and the last one of GutsMan. He slotted them all into his Link PET EX before taking out the Synchro Chip.

"Lan, what are you doing?!" Ruby called out.

"You can't take Bass on without that CrossFusion thing!" Weiss protested.

Lan turned around and tossed Battle Chips to everyone.

Ruby looked to her Battle Chips, seeing that she had received the Katana, TankCannon, CyberSword, WideBlade, LongBlade, FireBlade, AquaBlade, ElectroBlade, StepSword, StepCross, AreaSteal, DashAttack, DashCondor and Slasher Battle Chips.

Weiss looked to see that she had gotten the FireSword, AquaSword, ElectroSword, BambooSword, AirSword and Aura Battle Chips.

Blake had just gotten the Muramasa, MoonBlade, Katana, Shadow and BodyDouble Battle Chips.

Yang had received the GoldFist, HeatShot, Heat-V, HeatSide and JusticeOne Battle Chips.

Jaune received the CyberSword, WideSword, WideBlade, LongSword, LongBlade, HeroSword, VariableSword, Neo VariableSword and LifeAura Battle Chips.

Pyrrha had gotten the same Battle Chips as Jaune, minus VariableSword and Neo VariableSword.

Ren had gotten the MarkCannon, CyberMine, BambooLance, MoonBlade and AirShoes Battle Chips.

Nora grinned as she had received the ZeusHammer, BreakHammer, MeteorKnuckle, OmegaRocket, Cannonball and DrillArm Battle Chips.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Weiss asked.

"They should boost up your weapons and your powers," Lan explained. "Use them to better control them, and you should be just fine."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all nodded and placed their Battle Chips into their weapons. Within minutes, their weapons started to glow, and each girl started to gain upgraded weapons, and slightly new details to their clothing. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Lie Ren did the same, where their own weapons were upgraded as well, and they gained slightly new clothing.

"_**That won't make a difference!**_" Bass remarked. "_**I will crush you all!**_"

"I don't think so!" Lan exclaimed as he took out his Synchro Chip. "**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Lan called out, slotting in his Synchro Chip.

Everyone watched as Lan now held his Link PET EX out in front of him.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" both Lan and MegaMan called out. The Navi Marks of ProtoMan, SearchMan, ThunderMan, Roll and GutsMan appeared in front of Lan before he spread his arms out. All of the Navis for DoubleSoul superimposed onto Lan before he thrust his arms to his sides, now appearing in CrossFusion, and glowing as well.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed, seeing Lan and MegaMan fused together.

"Okay, Bass, bring it on!" Lan called out. "No one picks on my new friends and gets away with it!"

"**YEAH!**" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren called out, aiming their weapons at Bass.

"_**Falzar BassBuster!**_" Bass called out, shooting towards all nine teens.

Jaune and Pyrrha stepped forward, placing up their Shields. The LifeAuras soon activated, protecting everyone. The two soon leapt forward and slashed down at Bass, but he grinned and formed his Dark Arm Blade, blocking their twin attacks. Jaune and Pyrrha leapt off of Bass and allowed Lan to attack, armed with the MegaBuster.

"MegaBuster!" Lan called out, shooting towards Bass.

Bass simply knocked the MegaBuster Blast aside before Ruby and Nora charged in. Ruby used the Power from the WideBlade to strike down swiftly while Nora channeled to the Power of the ZeusHammer. Both slammed down onto Bass, who looked up and flew back.

"_**Dark Arm Blade!**_" Bass called out, charging back at Ruby and Nora.

Ruby and Nora simply clashed with Bass before Weiss ran in from behind. Bass didn't activate his second Dark Arm Blade, but instead grabbed Weiss's Neo Myrtenaster and threw her off before he locked his blades with Ruby and Nora.

"_**GrimmForte, arise!**_" Bass called out.

Everyone looked to the side to see a Scorpion GrimmForte charge forth, instantly attacking Lie Ren and Pyrrha.

"Shadow Illusion!" Blake called out, mirroring ShadowMan's Technique. Her Shadow Illusions started to attack the Scorpion before the real Blake charged right towards Bass, throwing shurikens at him with Yang shooting with HeatShot.

Bass slashed apart the attacks before Lan ran in with Jaune at his side, Lan starting to glow red.

"ProtoSoul, Navi Chip In!" Lan called out, gaining ProtoMan's Armor.

"**Double Sonic Boom!**" Lan and Jaune called out, sending a Sonic Boom towards Bass.

Bass blocked the attacks once again before Lan and Ruby attack again.

"Neo VariableSword!" Lan called out.

"Take this!" Ruby called out.

As Lan slashed down with the Neo VariableSword, Ruby used StepSword to slash through Bass just as Lan landed his attack.

Everyone was now near the cliffs, where Lan and Ruby were starting to slash Bass back with Pyrrha helping.

"_**I'm not done yet!**_" Bass called out as he flew into the air.

"I've got an idea," Ruby said as she looked to Weiss, Blake and Yang. "But we need to time this just right!" 

"What about this guy?!" Jaune asked as Pyrrha and Ren opened fire on the Scorpion GrimmForte.

"This should help!" Lan called out as he landed between Ren and Pyrrha. "SearchSoul, Navi Chip In! Scope Blaster!" Lan called out. He soon fired rapidly at the Scorpion GrimmForte before Jaune sent a Sonic Boom towards it. As Ren tossed one of his StormFlowers towards the GrimmForte, Jaune noticed that its tail was loose.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out as Lan ran to help out Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Done!" Pyrrha called out, tossing her Shield. The Scorpion's Stinger stabbed the Scorpion on top of the head.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune yelled.

"I've got it!" Nora yelled. "OmegaRocket!" Nora called out, shooting herself off of the ground before launching herself back down the same way, impaling the Deathstalker GrimmForte with a ZeusHammer.

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren all landed behind the Deathstalker GrimmForte as it fell over the bridge to the Temple.

Bass and Blake started to clash blades this time. As Bass sliced at Blake's head, Blake allowed herself to be hit so that a Shadow Illusion of herself could take the hit instead. The two leapt and took their battle into the air, where they slashed back and forth at each other before Bass kicked Blake down to where Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Lan were, on top of a part of a tower of the Temple

"He's tougher than he looks!" Blake exclaimed as she was pushed back by Bass.

"Give him all you've got!" Lan called out as he aimed the Search Blaster at Bass. "Scope Blaster!"

"TankCannon!" Ruby called out.

"AquaSword!" Weiss yelled.

"MoonBlades!" Blake yelled.

"HeatSide!" Yang called out.

Bass laughed as he dodged all of these attacks.

As this was going on, Chaud was preparing all of his Battle Chips. Dusk and Ms. Yuri soon arrived, with Tesla, Raika, Jasmine, Princess Pride, Fyrefox and Charlie arriving with Dingo leading them.

"Are we all set?" Chaud asked as Maylu got her Battle Chips ready as well.

"I've had SearchMan use a Dimensional Tracker through the Portal Lan went through," Raika said. "We can enter where Lan and MegaMan went, and save him from those people who were trying to kill him."

Chaud nodded. "Okay," he said. "I may not be Baryl, but we must move quickly," Chaud said. "We must do all we can to get Lan back!"

"**RIGHT!**" the CrossFusion Team called out.

Chaud led the CrossFusion Team into the Portal, where the eleven members started to take off.

Meanwhile, Lan was continuing to shoot at Bass in the sky. Bass laughed and dodged these blasts before Lan accessed another DoubleSoul.

"ThunderSoul, Navi Chip In! Elec Beam!" Lan called out, shooting Thunder down onto Bass.

This time, Bass was caught unprepared, and was forced to dodge the attacks before Yang shot from the top of a pillar.

"_**Out of my way, Human!**_" Bass called out as he flew towards Yang.

Yang grinned and leapt towards Bass. The two started to clash fists with one another before Yang started to shoot several shots at Bass's Chest, as well as his mouth.

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNGRY!" Yang yelled as she shot at Bass's Chest and Mouth.

"_**Get off of me!**_" Bass demanded, throwing off Yang.

Yang grinned as she landed on a bridge as Bass nearly crashed into a wall. Bass growled and sent some blasts down at Yang, only for her and Weiss to switch positions. Weiss leapt up and combined an AquaSword with an AirSword, which created an Ice Sword that was powerful enough to keep Bass in place at the Mountainside.

"_**You'll pay for that!**_" Bass yelled out, shooting from his BassBuster towards Weiss and Yang.

Lan ran towards them. "RollSoul, Navi Chip In!" Lan called out, now getting the Armor of Roll. Weiss and Yang looked to Lan before he all the blasts now started raining down on him, Weiss and Yang. Much to their surprise, the attacks did no effect.

"Roll Arrow!" Lan called out, shooting a Roll Arrow towards Bass.

Bass gasped as he was hit. Weiss and Yang smiled at Lan.

"I love the way you think, Lan Hikari!" Yang exclaimed.

Lan nodded before Yang leapt onto a pillar, where Blake stood on another. She tossed her Gambol Shroud towards Yang, who tied it around the Pillar as Blake tied her other end to her Pillar.

Ruby fired herself with the Crescent Rose towards the ribbon that was set up, and started to push herself back with it. Weiss prepared a Glyph for where Ruby was about to land and aimed her Myrtenaster towards Bass.

"GutsSoul, Navi Chip In!" Lan called out, now getting GutsMan's Armor. Lan ran alongside Ruby and pulled back his fist.

"Of course _you_ would come up with this idea," Weiss remarked as she aimed her hand at Bass. "We need to take down Bass right now!"

"You're sure not kidding about _that!_" Lan exclaimed.

Ruby nodded. "Think you can make the shot?" she asked Weiss.

"Hmm! Can I?" Weiss exclaimed with confidence.

A second passed. Ruby gained an unsure look on her face as she turned back to Weiss.

"Can y—?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I can!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Okay, here we go!" Lan exclaimed. "Rocket Guts Thump!" he called out, sending a Rocket Fist towards Bass.

Ruby used the Rocket Guts Thump to her advantage as she was launched off by Weiss, swinging the Myrtenaster forward. She managed to swing it towards Bass, knocking him back and partially shattering the ice before Ruby came in and trapped him within her Crescent Rose. She started to spin Bass around before tossing him deep into the mountain, which collapsed soon afterwards from the strong attack. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Lie Ren looked with surprise, as did Weiss, Blake, Yang and Lan. Ruby, feeling exhausted, fell to the ground, only for Lan to fly over and grab her.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," Lan said as he settled Ruby on the ground. "I've got you!"

"Wow!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Well…" Yang said as she looked to Weiss and Blake. "That was a thing!"

Lan ejected from CrossFusion and looked to Ruby with a smile. Ruby smiled back.

All of a sudden, the Mountain collapsed once again. Everyone turned to see Bass rising back up, with only a few scratches on his body.

"_**You have amused me for now**_," Bass said sternly as everyone prepared to fight again. "_**I will spare you, but know that my GrimmForte will come after you again, and when I strike, I will show NO MERCY!**_" Bass yelled as he started to fly away.

Lan and MegaMan narrowed their eyes at Bass. "Bass," Lan said as Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Lie Ren joined him, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. "We'll be waiting!"

Later on, Lan joined his new Friends at Beacon Academy as the Teams were being presented.

Four male and muscular students stepped up first.

**"**Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark," Ozpin started out as the screen of the Amphitheater showed each of the four boys' profiles as the four males were lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin went on. "The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by… Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gave one more wave of ovation, while four students walked up to the stage to take their places in front of the Headmaster as their faces filled the screen.

**"**Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)," Ozpin said, as the Audience applauded, followed by Nora hugging Ren. "Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin added on proudly.

**"**Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune asked as he pointed to himself.

"Congratulations, Young Man." Ozpin said to Jaune with a smile and a nod.

A grinning Pyrrha offered a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her Team JNPR's new, official leader was knocked over and fell to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

**"**And finally: Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and the newcomer who helped them face off against a new threat, Lan Hikari and MegaMan," Ozpin motioned over the five as they stood before him, with MegaMan standing proudly on Lan's shoulder. "The five, or six, of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY+ (Ruby Plus). Led by… Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looked to Ruby with surprise, where Ruby was obviously in shock as Yang went over to hug her sister.

**"**I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed.

"Do you hear that, MegaMan?" Lan asked. "We're part of a Team!"

"_Yeah, but what about Bass?_" MegaMan asked. "_Who knows what he's probably up to right now?_"

"I'm not sure," Lan said. "But as long as Team RWBY+ stands together, he won't stand a chance!"

Everyone cheered for what Lan said, as well as the formation of Team RWBY+.

Ozpin smiled at this sight. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin said, now realizing that it would be more difficult to keep track of the Students, especially now that Lan and MegaMan had arrived.

Meanwhile, Chaud, Raika, Maylu, Tesla, Ms. Yuri, Charlie, Dusk, Fyrefox, Dingo, Jasmine and Princess Pride arrived in Remnant. They looked around at the City of Vale before Chaud looked to the CrossFusion Team.

"We have to find Lan," Chaud said. "No matter what it takes."

The entire CrossFusion Team nodded and started to take off behind Chaud.

Later that night, a window provided a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick was getting a call on his Scroll. The muffled conversation ended, and Roman angrily slammed the Scroll down, sighing. He held a cigar to his mouth and put his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a grey mask and black hood came with a trolley. Torchwick held out a collection of Lien, which he placed on the table and the man took.

"_**Open it**_," Bass's voice ordered. Torchwick and the soldier looked to the side to see Bass come over. "_**I promise you, you won't regret it**_."

"Who are you?" Roman Torchwick asked.

"_**I am Bass**_," Bass said. "_**And I lead the GrimmForte, the Monsters of your World**_," Bass added on. "_**From this day forward, you, and the White Fang, will take orders from me!**_"

Roman looked to Bass. "From your look, it seems I have no choice," Roman said. He looked back to the soldier and nodded. "Do as he says." Roman ordered.

The masked man did so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picked up a blue gem in his hand and looked at the loot.

"We're gonna need more men…" Roman said as he looked to the map.

"_**No…**_" Bass said, shaking his head in disagreement. "_**What you need… is a target, a place where we can rule with a larger plan**_," Bass added on as a woman in a red dress with glowing eyes, a girl with dark skin and green hair, with clothing the same color, and a boy with pale skin and black hair, as well as grey clothing, walked over. "_**Our next target is Beacon, and there… no one will be safe**_."

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, what did you all think of my brand-new Story? I've put a lot of thinking into this Story, told no one about this in Private Messaging, and with all of my hard work, I hope that you all like what I've done. I'm sorry that this, as well as my other Stories, took so long, but I've had Writer's Block, and it took me a long time to get over it. Please forgive me. I will do everything I can to help make it up to you, I promise. If you like this New Story, please let me know. Please make sure to review, rate, and if you are able to, please try and Private Message me for anything on the Story, or any other, for that matter. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you have to say to me is positive. I won't tolerate anything negative you have towards my Story, or how I write. Still, please talk to me if you want. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a good week, everyone! I'll see you soon!


	2. Badge, Burden and Loyalty

What's up, everyone? You all enjoying life? I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am now coming back to you with the second, Brand-New Chapter for my newest story, **MegaMan NT Warrior: RWBY+**! I'm surprised at how many people liked this Story when I first put it up. It means a lot to know that you like my work in any kind of form. So far, I would like to thank **A5L, FusionBase27A, Jacqueline Karst, Katara X Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Slade the Terminator, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Kamen Rider Sting, New Universe Returns, High Supreme King of Awesome, Virgil1989 the Crossover King, Hay Lin X Tsukasa Kadoya, SaneDimentio, Red Blazer Firefox, Awesometacular Extravaganza, FireM78910, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, skulkerfbi,** and** Reppuzan**. I'm glad that my work is greatly appreciated. Now, onto Reviews and Questions. **Reppuzan**, I understand your concern for my Story. However, I have a system for how everything will go, and I'm well-aware that Bass, from what I've known about him as a huge **MegaMan NT Warrior** Fan, that in both Games and Series, he went far in becoming the strongest. For **New Universe Returns**, I answered your question on how I got the name for this Story through our Private Message Conversation. I hope that I've cleared everything up now. With those solved, please allow me to move onto my new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 2: Badge, Burden and Loyalty

Downtown in Vale, Ms. Yuri was walking. She watched as everything happened around her. As she was patrolling, she started to think back to what she was instructed to do earlier.

_**Seven hours ago…**_

"_Everyone, split up and try to find Lan,_" Chaud ordered. "_We will become too suspicious being seen together, and as we all have our own ways of getting things done, we need to use all options to find Lan and MegaMan_."

_**Present…**_

"Easiest said than done," Ms. Yuri quipped. She looked up on the roofs to see Dusk running around while Dingo tossed his tomahawk to find out where Lan was. "Lan might have been able to hold his own against Bass before, but those two girls sure seemed dangerous," Ms. Yuri mused. "We need to be careful."

In the Cyberworld, SpikeMan was downloading Data. As soon as he was done, he looked up.

"_Ms. Yuri, I have come across some School Records of a Combat School_," SpikeMan said as he appeared in Ms. Yuri's palm. "_Lan and MegaMan have been registered as Students, and multiple Assassins like the girls from the recording go there_."

"Good work, SpikeMan," Ms. Yuri complimented. "Let Chaud know immediately."

As this was happening, Weiss was sleeping in her new room. Team RWBY+ had just been formed, and for once, Weiss was feeling happy as she soon woke up and stretched her arms out, letting out a yawn. She looked to see that Lan was still asleep, with a Comic Book on his face as he snored. Even though Lan and MegaMan were still new, Weiss was happy to have them on Team RWBY+.

The peace soon abruptly ended when Ruby, dressed in a strangely-colored school uniform, appeared. Weiss looked to her, half-awake, before Ruby blew a whistle right in Weiss's face, causing her to fall off of her Bed.

Lan woke up with a start before his Link PET EX sounded off an alarm.

"_Wake up, Sleepy-Head_," MegaMan said teasingly. "_Today's a new day_."

"Thank you, MegaMan," Ruby said to MegaMan. MegaMan appeared in a hologram from the PET before looking to Ruby, sending a salute. Ruby turned her attention to everyone else. "Now, Good Morning, Team RWBY+!"

"What in the world is _wrong_ with you?!" Weiss asked angrily from the floor.

"Yeah," Lan said. "You might be Leader and all, but can you at least give some people more rest?! We just got lucky with _Bass_ yesterday, for crying out loud!" Lan exclaimed with a Cross-Popping Vein.

Ruby ignored the question and the complaint from her two teammates. "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said proudly.

Weiss stood up, brushing herself off. "Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"I don't catch on," Lan said before picking up his PET. "Do you, MegaMan?"

"_No, not really_," MegaMan said, appearing on Lan's shoulder. He turned his head to the side. "_But I think Yang and Blake do_."

Lan looked to the side. Yang, holding a collection of objects, pillows, pamphlets, as well as a candle-holder, in her arms, also dressed, stood alongside Blake.

"Decorating!" Yang exclaimed proudly.

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"We still have to unpack," Blake said, holding up a suitcase. The suitcase Blake was holding suddenly opened up, causing some things to fall to the floor. "_And…_ clean." Blake bluntly added on.

"You could have told me that before! I never brought anything!" Lan exclaimed.

Weiss looked to the rest of Team RWBY+, sans Lan, before Ruby blew her whistle in her face again.

"_**ALLLLRIIGHT!**_" Ruby exclaimed. "Weiss, Blake, Yang, Lan, MegaMan, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby proclaimed before she raised her fist into the air. "Banzai!"

Blake &amp; Yang did the same at her sides. "Banzai!" they both called out.

"Uh… Ban_zai?_" Lan called out, both he and MegaMan unsure of what to make of the situation.

Yang placed a poster of six guys in various poses named "**THE ACHIEVE MEN**" on her part of the room.

Weiss positioned the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walked away.

Blake was busy putting away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of _Ninjas of Love_. Her eyes soon widened with shock and embarrassment as she warily looked around before putting it back. No one had noticed what Blake had done, but Lan and MegaMan looked over and noticed. They didn't know what was going on, however, so they went back to work.

Ruby positioned Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she could perfectly slash a diagonal portion off.

As Lan looked to see what Ruby was doing, he MegaMan was busy setting up a new Homepage. Lan turned back to MegaMan on his PET before he found a picture of the child NetNavi MegaMan had adopted, Trill. Lan smiled at this before he hung it up over his bed before tossing his comics on top of it, as well as posters for Rare Battle Chips from Higsby.

When all was said and done, Team RWBY+ looked at one another, shrugged, and admired their handiwork… except with one problem. The five beds were cramped together in the center of the floor.

MegaMan chuckled on Lan's Shoulder. "_Should have seen THAT one coming_," MegaMan mused. "_You five have been decorating so much that you don't know where to put the Beds._"

"Yeah, MegaMan's right," Weiss said. "This… _isn't_ going to work.

"It _is_ a bit cramped." Blake allowed.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff…" Yang suggested.

"Yeah," Lan said. "My Mom always told me how my Room was always like a mess, and now that I look to our Dorm, I would have to agree with her."

"_Or…_ we could _ditch_ the beds…" Ruby started out as everyone looked to her. "And replace them with bunk beds!"

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss replied to the black-and-red haired girl.

"And super-awesome!" Yang added on with enthusiasm.

"It _does_ seem efficient." Blake supported.

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I think we just did." Ruby drawled.

"Not quite," Lan said. The rest of Team RWBY+ looked to Lan and MegaMan before they turned back. "MegaMan and I don't think we should do that."

"Three versus three," Weiss said before looking to Lan. "Thank you, Lan Hikari."

"Oh, I'm sure that with those extra armors with extra abilities you have, we could make some easily!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You mean DoubleSoul?" Lan asked.

"_I don't think we should use it unless there's a crisis_." MegaMan pointed out.

"What does 'cramped beds' and 'no room to rest' tell you this is?" Yang asked.

Lan sighed. "Oh, okay," he said, taking out his Synchro Chip. "Just this once, but never again!" Lan exclaimed before slotting in a single DoubleSoul Chip and a normal Battle Chip. "**Synchro Chip In! Download!**" Lan called out. He held out his PET. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**"

Ruby and Yang both smiled while Weiss and Blake looked to each other and rolled their eyes.

"Okay, here we go," Lan said as he looked to the Beds. "Poltergeist, Battle Chip In!"

Soon, all of the Beds lifted up before Lan and MegaMan stood ready.

"_Only two Battle Chips, Lan_," MegaMan said. "_You've used one, but how will this DoubleSoul Help?_"

"Just watch," Lan replied back. "WoodSoul, Navi Chip In!"

Lan soon gained WoodMan's Armor, causing Ruby and Yang to snicker a little.

"Laugh all you want," Lan said. "The Armor's ridiculous, I know, but don't judge a book by its cover," Lan quipped. "Now, WoodTower!"

Outside, Rush was helping with the search for Lan and MegaMan. However, several towers of wood came from underneath him, causing Rush to yelp. He looked up and grabbed onto one of the WoodTowers, wanting to know what was going on.

Rush soon found Lan CrossFused with MegaMan inside of a room. Rush had not been seen yet, but he could see a red-and-black-haired girl and a bright blonde-haired girl grinning while a white-haired girl, yet still young, and a black-haired girl with a bow glared at Lan and MegaMan.

"Come on! You can do it!" Ruby called out.

"Be patient, you hear me?!" Lan called out with annoyance. "I'm doing this as fast as I can, so don't rush me!"

Rush gasped, thinking that these four girls were forcing Lan and MegaMan to do their bidding. As the WoodTower he was on twirled around, Rush disappeared back into the Cyberworld.

Soon, Lan and MegaMan both set down the WoodTowers on the two remaining beds that weren't in the air. As soon as they were drilled down, the beds fell safely, and the four beds merged together safely, making bunk beds.

With that being done, Lan ejected from CrossFusion, and the rest of Team RWBY, sans Weiss, gave Lan and MegaMan looks of approval.

"Nice job, Lan," Yang said. "Sorry for making fun of that form."

"Hey, no problem," Lan said. "Not a single person, creature or thing should ever be judged by how they look."

Blake actually smiled at this, causing Lan to smile back.

"So, Lan," Ruby said to Lan. "Are you single?"

Lan chuckled. "Sorry, I've already got my sights set on another girl," Lan said. "She's not from around here, but she's nice, I've known her since childhood, and before Bass took me here, we hooked up."

Ruby sighed. She had feeling for Lan since he arrived, but didn't think he had a girlfriend already.

Ruby soon lightened up and smiled.

"Aright!" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed a finger into the air. "Our next order of business _is_…" Ruby started off before she found herself on the bed with a book. "Classes…" Ruby said glumly as she pulled out a pencil. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be—"

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Um…" Ruby trailed off, causing Lan and MegaMan to falter.

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed.

Weiss was the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go.

Ruby looked flabbergasted until she managed to recompose herself.

"Uhm… to class!" Ruby called out, running after Weiss.

Ruby ran out, followed by Yang, and Blake. Lan ran out so quickly he ran a couple of steps up the wall next to JNPR before he hurtled after them.

"First day here, and we're gonna be late to class!" Lan exclaimed as he picked up his PET and ran after the rest of Team RWBY+.

"_Not a good way to start_," MegaMan mused. "_Good thing you never had something like this happen when you went to DenTech Elementary, right, Lan?_"

"No kidding!" Lan exclaimed. "Now, come on!"

"Class…?" Jaune asked nervously.

Jaune lost his balance and ended up toppling Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren on top of him. He managed to get out from under them and started dashing.

"We're gonna be late!" Jaune exclaimed.

In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch watched the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looked at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee as Garrett leaped out from a tree well in front of the others and dashed into the building.

Back in Vale, Maylu was looking around with Chaud as they patrolled the rest of Vale.

"I don't like this, Chaud," Maylu said as Roll and ProtoMan came onto their shoulders. "This could be a second Beyondard with people who have the same faces as the ones from our World, and for all I know, we could be falling into a trap."

Chaud sighed. "I know what you mean, Maylu, but we need to take the risk," Chaud said. "If we don't do what needs to be done, Lan and MegaMan may never be found again."

"_I'm more worried for MegaMan_," Roll said. "_This Beyondard could have thousands of dangerous NetNavis besides those two people we saw, and he could be in danger!_"

"_MegaMan's gotten out of trouble before, Roll_," ProtoMan pointed out. "_Stay positive, we'll find him_."

All of a sudden, Rush appeared in front of Chaud and Maylu.

"What is it, Rush?" Maylu asked. "Did you find something?"

Rush barked before he started to make several motions.

"Well, what's he saying?" Chaud asked.

"_From what I can tell, Rush is saying that Lan and MegaMan were CrossFused, and were being ordered by two girls_," Roll started out, but changed her sentence when Rush held up four fingers. "_FOUR girls,_" Roll corrected. "_Two of them were the same ones chasing Lan and MegaMan, and two others were with them, all forcing Lan to use DoubleSoul to get a deed for them done… all at Beacon Academy!_" Roll exclaimed, now horrified upon what she just got from Rush.

"This is worse than I thought," Chaud said before looking to ProtoMan. "ProtoMan, find SearchMan and Raika," Chaud ordered. "Tell them to search the Net for Beacon Academy! _That's_ where we'll find Lan!"

"_I'm on it, Chaud_," ProtoMan replied back. "_Don't you worry!_"

"Already far from it," Chaud said as he looked to Maylu. The two now started to run towards Fyrefox and Dingo in the distance. "Lan and MegaMan are in more danger than I thought!"

"Let's just hope we can get to him in time," Maylu said. "Who _knows_ what kinds of things those Beacon Monsters are doing to Lan and MegaMan right now?"

The sight of an axe-blunderbuss weapon panned down to the boards displaying various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Deathstalker, Beowulf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, Monstrosity, and Ursa - behind an elderly teacher named Peter Port.

"Monsters!" Peter Port proclaimed, "_Demons_… Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but _I_ merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The members of RWBY, seated on the front row, were in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang were sitting up and paying attention, Weiss was taking notes, Lan had his PET with MegaMan recording the entire lecture while writing out notes for both himself and Ruby using different holographic keyboards, and Ruby had her head propped in her hand as she took a quick nap until she was woken back up by Port's bad joke, which received a cricket-filled silence as a result.

"_Uh_… And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" Professor Port exclaimed. "Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three Kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous World! Our Planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" he said before giving Yang a wink, which she groaned uncomfortably at. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very World!"

"That's not all!" Lan called out. Professor Port turned to Lan, as well as the Class.

"You are Lan Hikari, am I correct?" Peter Port asked.

"Yeah," Lan said. "There's an evil entity out there, actually _leading_ your Monsters, only he placed them under his control, and created GrimmForte."

This made the class murmur questioning what the GrimmForte were, even Professor Port was pondering the question assuming the GrimmForte to be a new type of Grimm.

"I've never heard of that species of Grimm," Professor Port said. "Nor have I ever heard about a being called Bass."

MegaMan appeared on Professor Port's shoulder to quickly correct him. "_I don't think GrimmForte are Grimm, they're… different._" MegaMan explained.

"And Bass is much worse!" Lan exclaimed. "He's actually _fused_ with a GrimmForte!"

The class continued to murmur, never hearing of other dangerous monsters other than the Grimm. Just the idea that more was out there stirred more than a little bit of gossip, rumors, and theories. However Professor Port seemed more than interested in the GrimmForte.

"Perhaps you could enlighten us about the, GrimmForte, Lan," Professor Port said catching both Lan and MegaMan off-guard. "These GrimmForte have more than peaked my curiosity. I'm sure the class would also like to hear all about them as well."

"Sure thing, Professor," Lan said before walking up and placing out his PET. He started to show everything there was to Bass. From him being inside of the body of Kid Grave to his fusion with MegaMan, resulting in BassCross, while fighting off against Nebula Grey, to fighting and brutally Deleting Slur while trying to take the Power of Duo for himself to the current time, where Lan and Bass battled each other before Teams RWBY and JNPR joined in. Just the sight of Bass's Power was enough to startle everyone. "Everyone has a right to be scared," Lan said. "Because he leads these, the GrimmForte!" Lan exclaimed, showing the GrimmForte that Bass placed under his control. More murmurs came from the Students before Bass was seen leveling a Mountain after Lan and Team RWBY took him down.

"That's the report of Bass and his army of the GrimmForte, everything you want to know is in there." Lan said, standing to the side of Professor Port as he finished up showing everyone what was on his PET. Lan took out some papers of what he had just shown to everyone and started to show more detailed research of Bass and the GrimmForte to Professor Port.

"I will talk to Ozpin about this, I would personally like to know more about the GrimmForte. Would you mind letting me borrow these for awhile?" Professor Port asked Lan.

"I don't see why not," Lan said. "But you should know that there are now more terrors out there, and they _won't_ hesitate to kill you. I should know, because I took on Bass and other threats like him with an organization designed to help keep the Human World and the Cyberworld safe."

"He's worked with another organization?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"What would this organization be?" Professor Port asked.

From the Cyberworld, ShadowMan watched as Lan was in front of the class, now about to explain everything about the NetSaviors.

"_It's more of a Secret Organization_." Lan said.

"_Well, let it out!_" Professor Port exclaimed, directing his hands to the Students. ShadowMan narrowed his eyes on Ruby's drawings before looking to the weapons on the wall.

"They're forcing him to divulge information!" ShadowMan exclaimed. "This cannot go on much longer!" ShadowMan said before Logging Out.

"The NetSaviors are meant to keep everyone safe, both Humans, like ourselves, and NetNavis, like MegaMan and Bass. There are three of us who can be able to fight off these threats when they enter the Human World, which is something we call CrossFusion, the Bond between NetNavi and NetOp, the Operator of a Navi. It's a cool job, and I'm sure my friends are continuing to fight, just as we are now." Lan said before sitting back down.

"That is what you are training to become," Port said proudly. "But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man… Me! When I was a boy…"

His words faded into the background (and a series of "blah", one after another), when Weiss noticed Ruby was very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

"…Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me…"

The speech evolved into more "blah" sentences as Ruby snickered at her creation and showed it to her teammates: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake and Yang were heard laughing, but Weiss looked more annoyed than amused.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port called out, waiting until he had their attention again. "In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

"Wow, great story!" Lan exclaimed. "I can't believe he could've done all of that by himself!"

"_Well, it seems that the people here are different from where we come from_," MegaMan said. "_Looks like they're able to fight WITHOUT the use of CrossFusion, and still come out alive_."

"That is incredible!" Lan exclaimed.

The teacher took a bow as Weiss slowly got more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby was balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby had fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby was not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss, still angry, raised her hand. "I do, sir!" Weiss called out, now letting out all her anger.

"Well, let's find out!" Port turned to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that trapped it. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Weiss, now back in her regular attire, readied Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage that was barely visible. Her teammates cheered her on from their seats in the front row.

Yang, raising her fist, shouted "_Go_, Weiss!"

Blake wove around a small flag saying "RWBY" on it.

"Fight well!" Blake called out.

"You can do this!" Lan yelled out. "I _know_ you can! I believe in you!"

"Yeah, represent _TEEAAAAAM_ RWBY!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss lowered her sword and looked over at her so-called and unreliable leader. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh, um… Sorry…" Ruby said, looking sheepish.

"_Alright!_" Port proclaimed next to the cage, pulling out his blunderbuss-axe. "Let the match… begin!"

The professor swung down and broke the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charged at Weiss.

As Weiss stood ready, the Boarbatusk started to laugh.

Everyone looked around with confusion.

"Grimm don't laugh!" Blake called out.

A growl soon followed.

"Wait!" Lan called out. "Professor Port, stop the match! That's not a GrimmForte, it's something much worse!"

Weiss gasped as the Boarbatusk transformed into a brown NetNavi with silver claws and razor-sharp teeth. He looked to Weiss, his eyes glowing, before letting out a deep laugh.

"_That's SavageMan!_" MegaMan called out.

"_So_, I was known elsewhere?" SavageMan asked. Weiss continued to stand ready before SavageMan readied his claws. "You may call me Zoano SavageMan, loyal NetNavi to Master Bass!"

"_Bass_ sent you?!" Weiss exclaimed. "Great!" she said with a grin. "This will be easier than I thought!" she exclaimed before leaping into the air. "ElectroSword!" Weiss called out, her Myrtenaster charging up with electricity.

SavageMan growled and slashed back at Weiss, but the two clashed in midair. Weiss and SavageMan both glared each other in the eye before they started to spin around. Weiss swung down at SavageMan angrily while SavageMan struck back at Weiss with his Claws. SavageMan swung at Weiss, who managed to twirl away before charging forward and swinging down again. SavageMan laughed and sidestepped from Weiss's attack before he swung back at Weiss. Weiss managed to parry off the attack before placing her Myrtenaster up to her face.

"LongBlade!" Weiss called out. She charged at SavageMan again and stabbed her Myrtenaster into SavageMan's claws. SavageMan laughed once again and started to redirect the Myrtenaster away from him before tossing it to the ground.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port asked with interest.

Weiss created a Glyph that froze SavageMan in his place, and soon regained her weapon before slashing at SavageMan.

"Sonic Boom!" Weiss called out, sending SavageMan to the ground. However, the wild Zoano NetNavi got back up easily and charged at Weiss.

_What can I do?_ Ruby thought to herself. She watched as Weiss and SavageMan both met blades with one another before Weiss slashed at SavageMan's leg, causing him to fall on one knee.

_Wait, that's it!_ Ruby exclaimed.

"Weiss! Go for his Crest!" Ruby called out. Lan noticed what was going on before smiling to Ruby. "It's exposed—"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss exclaimed angrily.

Ruby looked hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, SavageMan got back up from his recovery before launching his claws towards Weiss.

"Beast Claw!" SavageMan called out.

Weiss spun around the Myrtenaster.

"Muramasa!" Weiss announced. She started to take in all the injuries she gained from SavageMan before slashing the two claws apart. Weiss looked to see SavageMan's head dash towards her, but Weiss slashed it away before SavageMan, sans claws, charged at her. Weiss, taking Ruby's advice to see if it was useful, sent a strong slash at SavageMan's Crest.

SavageMan gasped as he fell to the ground behind Weiss. He growled at Weiss before she turned around and tossed her Myrtenaster at him, stabbing him in the head.

"_Zoano SavageMan, Deleted_."

"Bravo! Bra_vo!_ It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Professor Port announced as Weiss stood up. She snarled softly before turning her attention from her exhausted position to Ruby, who continued to frown. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and… stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glared and turned away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

Jaune, watching her leave said "Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked, feeling that Weiss was feeling too arrogant now.

The remaining members of team RWBY+ looked at each other with the same question.

Weiss was still storming off, but Ruby turned a corner and managed to catch up with her.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out.

Weiss turned around. "What?" Weiss yelled back, annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Why are you being—?"

"What's wrong with _me?!_ What's wrong with _you?!_" Weiss yelled back, clenching her fist. "_You're_ supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffed. "What did I do?" she asked, feeling offended.

"Leave Ruby alone, Weiss!" Lan exclaimed.

From within the Cyberworld, GyroMan watched. He gasped to see Weiss angrily slash her Myrtenaster at Lan, but not hitting him.

"Charlie, it's getting worse!" GyroMan yelled before Logging Out.

"That's just it!" Weiss exclaimed as she used the Myrtenaster to get Lan out of her way. Lan narrowed his eyes at Weiss before she walked up to Ruby. "You've done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back in the Forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked, now feeling hurt. "Whatever happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Not a team led by _you_. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better," Weiss said as she started to walk away. She turned her back to Ruby, who was trying to reach out but dropped her hand with the following words. "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss spat at Ruby before she walked away, Ruby feeling dejected.

"Take it easy on her, Weiss!" Lan exclaimed. "You wanted to lead Team RWBY+, well, too bad! We've got a Leader who managed to land the last hit on Bass and send him running while you followed her! You didn't object! The Team's perfect being led by Ruby!"

Ozpin stood right behind a surprised Ruby with a cup of coffee in one hand and his cane in the other as Lan ran after Weiss. "Hmm… Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin mused.

Ruby looked doubtful, even on the verge of tears. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin laughed softly. "That remains to be seen."

Weiss was still walking around the halls until she came across a balcony where Professor Port was watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

"Professor Port!" Weiss called, approaching him. Lan came up behind her, now angry for what Weiss had said to Ruby.

Port turned to look at her. "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I… I enjoyed your lecture… a lot!" Weiss said honestly.

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." Port complimented Weiss.

"She's also got _hot_ blood within her, and a bad temper!" Lan exclaimed.

"Ah, Mr. Hikari," Professor Port said. "Did you enjoy my lecture as well?"

Lan nodded. "I sure did," he said. "But Weiss sure doesn't enjoy Ruby!"

"Lan, stay out of this!" Weiss yelled.

"_Both of you, calm down!_" MegaMan called out.

"You need to put your trust in Ruby!" Lan exclaimed. "She had the right idea! All NetNavis are weak when their Crest is exposed!" Lan exclaimed, shoving Weiss a little. "Did you even _thank_ Ruby for her advice?! You're not fit to even _be_ a Huntress, _or_ have the right to attend here if you doubt the position of leadership Ruby gained!"

"_Lan, please, calm down_," MegaMan said. "_Weiss has perfect qualities, wouldn't you say so, Professor Port?_"

"Of course," Professor Port replied back. "While Lan makes good points, Weiss has what it takes to be a Huntress and continue to learn here."

Weiss smiled. "You really think so?" she asked as she looked to Port.

"Most surely!" Professor Port said. "But Lan Hikari is correct," Port added on. "From what I have heard about this outbreak, you doubt everything Ruby holds as a leader."

"Well… I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY+!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Sure you do," Lan said. "You just want to lead so you can make sure Ruby _never_ does!"

"_A Team led by you wouldn't have the proper acronym_," MegaMan pointed out. "_Ruby earned her spot… YOU don't have the weight of the living on your shoulders, nor would you be able to handle it_."

Port was silent for a moment after this argument until he finally spoke. "That's preposterous!" Professor Port remarked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them," Headmaster Ozpin explained. He leaned in so he could look more directly at Ruby. "Do you?"

Weiss was getting angry now. "Ex_cuse_ me?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!" Professor Port said with seriousness.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss questioned.

"You call Headmaster Ozpin blind, but look at who charged in at SavageMan without even thinking!" Lan exclaimed. "You can't just let your anger out like that! Nothing you do is worthy of being a leader!"

"What did you say?!" Weiss exclaimed as she aimed the Myrtenaster at Lan.

Lan remained calm this time. "I've fought people like you before, Weiss," Lan said tranquilly. "You _don't_ want to do this, especially when you don't deserve the title as leader."

"You take that back!" Weiss demanded.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Professor Port spoke up.

Weiss was absolutely seething now as she turned to Professor Port. "How dare you!" she exclaimed.

"My point exactly," Professor Port said sternly. "Before me, I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

Weiss crossed her arms, looking defiant. "That's not even remotely true!" Weiss argued under the teacher's gaze. Lan set his eyes on her before Weiss let out a sigh. "Well… not _entirely_ true."

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly," Ozpin said. "If you're not always performing at your absolute best, what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby looked thoughtful with Ozpin's words before smiling at him.

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Professor Port went on as Weiss finally calmed down and looked at him again before he continued. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you _do_. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best _person_ you can be." Professor Port advised Weiss before walking away.

Weiss smiled a little at this advice.

Lan seemed to calm down at this as well, patting Weiss on the shoulder.

Ozpin turned back on Ruby, still talking to her. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin said before he walked away as well.

Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turned and walked away. She came to the balcony where Weiss was and smiled a little at her partner.

"I hope you're happy now," Lan said. "But you need to know not everything will fall in your favor."

Weiss chuckled before Ruby walked up. "I get that, Lan," Weiss said. "Thanks for giving me that speech. It might've been a little Gung-Ho, but helped me a lot."

"We're all here for you, Weiss," Ruby spoke up. "I may be young, but with everyone's help, I know I can become a great leader."

From a distance away, Raika watched before Ruby and Weiss turned back to Lan, who placed his hands up in surrender.

"SearchMan," Raika said as he lowered his binoculars. "Do you have a lock?"

"Target locked, Raika," SearchMan replied back as he targeted the sight of Ruby and Weiss through his Scope Blaster. "Permission to proceed?"

"Fire at will." Raika ordered.

SearchMan nodded. He pulled on his Scope Blaster, causing shots to come out from the Cyberworld and into the Human World.

"_Lan, look out!_" MegaMan called out.

Lan, Ruby and Weiss all looked to MegaMan on Lan's shoulder with confusion before Weiss looked to the side. She gasped and pushed against Lan.

"Get _down!_" Weiss yelled as a blast was sent at them.

Lan, Ruby and Weiss all yelled as they managed to avoid the blast.

"_Misfire_," SearchMan reported. "_What shall I do now?_"

"We have everything we need to know," Raika said. "Get the rest of the NetSaviors to my location. We're taking Lan and MegaMan back."

Blake and Yang were walking in the Hallway, back to their Dorm, until all of a sudden, the same blast that came from SearchMan came through the walls, causing the two, and other Students, to gasp.

"What was that?!" Yang exclaimed.

All of a sudden, MegaMan appeared on Blake's shoulder.

"MegaMan?" Blake asked. "What are you doing here?"

"_Lan told me to report_," MegaMan said. "_Lan, Ruby and Weiss are under attack!_"

Yang and Blake both gasped.

"Come on!" Yang said to Blake as she started to run after a long line that MegaMan was running through to get back to Lan. "Let's go!"

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice!" Blake called out as she ran after Yang.

Chaud and Maylu came next to Raika as they entered the firing spot he had SearchMan shoot from.

"Lan's there?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah," Raika said. "He was with the same two girls we saw, but they tackled Lan before I could hit them."

"Poor Lan!" Maylu exclaimed. "Where are the others?"

"Dusk called, said that he was already there, hiding," Raika said. "Dingo's climbing up as we speak, and the others are on their way."

"We should at least get ready," Chaud said while taking out his Synchro Chip. Maylu did the same after Rush arrived and turned into the Rush Synchro Chip. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Raika yelled back.

"**Rush—!**" Maylu started out.

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!**" Chaud, Maylu and Raika all called out, slotting in their Synchro Chips.

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" Chaud, Maylu and Raika yelled out, now beginning their CrossFusions.

Raika spread out his arms and closed his eyes. His shirt tightened before SearchMan's green combat Kevlar come onto his chest, followed by grey shoulder pads coming onto his shoulders before his black bodysuit appeared under his armor. SearchMan's Gauntlets soon appeared on both of Raika's arms, where his Crests appeared, before his Boots snapped into place. Raika soon gained SearchMan's Helmet as it digitized over his head, followed by an orange visor. His Crests soon came onto the sides of his Helmet afterwards. Raika thrust out his right arm, summoning the Scope Blaster. Raika soon grabbed onto it and cradled it in his arm, his CrossFusion now complete.

Chaud and Raika both carried Maylu as they flew towards Beacon.

From the ground, Ozpin watched. Glynda was at a loss for words at what she had just seen.

"Their armor," Glynda said. "They're just like the ones for Lan and MegaMan!" Glynda Goodwitch exclaimed. She turned to Headmaster Ozpin. "Professor Ozpin, what should we do?"

Ozpin calmly took a sip from his tea. "They seem to be friends of Lan and MegaMan," Ozpin mused. "Perhaps, when they meet with Team RWBY+ and Team JNPR, they will realize the truth."

"And if they accept it, what will you do then?" Glynda questioned.

"Professor Port has told me about Lan's friends, and it would seem preposterous to put them through a test that I know they will easily pass," Ozpin explained. "I know there are more of them, I saw one hiding in the shadows," Ozpin went on. "When the time is right, I will decide their place."

Ruby and Weiss started to help Lan get back up before Blake and Yang arrived.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"MegaMan told us about what had happened, and we saw some sort of beam enter the School!" Blake exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"For all I know, someone's literally gunning for me," Lan said before Team JNPR arrived. "We need to regroup, see what we can do before there's more—"

"Surprise!"

Lan, Team RWBY+, and Team JNPR all looked to see Maylu CrossFused with Roll drop in and blow a kiss.

"Roll Blast!" Maylu called out, shooting heart blasts towards everyone.

Lan got down while Jaune and Pyrrha both held up their shields in defense.

Lan gasped at this sight. "Maylu?!" Lan exclaimed.

"Lan!" Maylu called out.

"Lan, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Who are you?" Maylu asked as she aimed a Roll Arrow at Ruby, who instantly aimed her Crescent Rose at Maylu. "What have you done with Lan?"

"Well, who are _you?_" Ruby asked. "How do you _know_ Lan? Why were you shooting at him?!"

"I was aiming at _you_."

Teams RWBY+ and JNPR watched as Raika, CrossFused with SearchMan, flew up and aimed the Scope Blaster. Chaud, CrossFused with ProtoMan, arrived afterwards, causing Jaune and Lie Ren to gasp.

"That's the same NetNavi who attacked Pyrrha and I in the Forest!" Jaune exclaimed.

"And that's one of the NetNavis who attacked _me_ and Nora!" Ren exclaimed.

"Lan, are you okay?" Chaud asked as he helped Lan up. "What did they do to you?!"

"Nothing, Chaud," Lan replied back. "I'm fine, really."

"You were being held against your will, being forced to use CrossFusion for these girls!" Maylu exclaimed. "We're getting you out of here!"

"Over our dead bodies!" Ruby exclaimed as she and the rest of Team RWBY+ stood ready to fight.

"You'll have to get through _us_ first!" Pyrrha challenged.

"Fine by me!" Maylu exclaimed, still armed with the Roll Arrow. "We're taking you down!"

"You, and what army?" Nora asked.

All of a sudden, a Tomahawk was thrown towards the two Teams. Dingo soon leapt up, now in CrossFusion with TomahawkMan, alongside Jasmine and Medi, also in CrossFusion.

Dusk leapt down from the ceiling behind Teams RWBY+ and JNPR, now CrossFused with ShadowMan while Ms. Yuri walked alongside him, CrossFused with SpikeMan.

Weiss and Pyrrha both gasped at this sight.

"A_nother_ NetNavi who attacked me and Ren in the Forest!" Nora exclaimed.

"And the ninja NetNavi who attacked _me!_" Blake exclaimed as well.

All of a sudden, Charlie, CrossFused with GyroMan, flew up, with Tesla Magnets appearing as well, CrossFused with MagnetMan.

Princess Pride appeared, now in CrossFusion with KnightMan, before Fyrefox appeared, who was CrossFused with MoltanicMan.

"Lan, are you okay?!" Jasmine yelled as she ran towards Lan.

"_Jasmine, these are the same girls who were chasing Lan and MegaMan in the Forest!_" Medi exclaimed. "_They, with their friends, are all holding killer weapons! They must have done something to him if he says that this was all a misunderstanding!_"

"Wait," Weiss said. "_More_ NetNavis with NetOps other than Lan and MegaMan?" 

"And are _good_ too?!" Jaune exclaimed.

Chaud looked up angrily to Ruby, to which Ruby glared back.

"You took Lan away from us!" Chaud exclaimed.

"And _you_ attacked Beacon!" Ruby yelled.

Chaud looked to the CrossFusion Team as they gathered around Teams RWBY+ and JNPR.

"Everyone, whatever you do…" Chaud said.

"Protect Lan…" Ruby ordered her Team and Team JNPR.

"**AT ALL COSTS!**" both Chaud and Ruby exclaimed.

Lan got up before Teams RWBY+ and JNPR started to charge towards Chaud and the CrossFusion Team. All Parties engaged in battle immediately, two members from one Team taking on one member of the CrossFusion Team, or the other way around.

Lie Ren used both of his new StormFlowers to take on the real SearchMan and TomahawkMan. Dingo and TomahawkMan deflected all the blasts sent at them before Raika and SearchMan opened fire on Ren. Ren managed to deflect the immediate attacks sent by Raika before running over towards him.

Princess Pride, KnightMan, Fyrefox and MoltanicMan started to take on Nora. Nora shot with her Magnhild in Grenade Launcher mode before Princess Pride swung down with the Royal Wrecking Ball. To counter this, Nora converted the Magnhild into its Hammer Mode before knocking the Royal Wrecking Ball away. Fyrefox started to open fire on Nora some more, but she slammed aside each shot with her Magnhild before clashing with Princess Pride.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha started to fight off against Chaud and ProtoMan. Chaud armed himself with two ProtoSwords before slashing at Pyrrha. Pyrrha managed to use the Akoúo to block the slash before her Miló glowed red, activating an attack.

"WideBlade!" Pyrrha called out as she broke off with Chaud and slammed her Sword down onto him.

Chaud used his left ProtoSword to block the attack before Jaune leapt in.

"HeroSword!" Jaune called out, slashing right down onto Chaud.

Chaud clashed with Jaune using his right ProtoSword before he found himself being backed away by the two members of Team JNPR.

"Leave them to me, Chaud!" Tesla called out as she formed an energy ball in her hands. "Magnet Ball!" Tesla yelled, shooting at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha turned around and blocked the attack with the Akoúo before she found her Miló coming out of her hands.

"Let's see how this works." Tesla said as she narrowed her eyes at the Miló.

Pyrrha growled and held out her hand as well. The Miló stopped in midair, and now, both women were attempting to gain the Miló for themselves.

"Now!" Pyrrha exclaimed. She tossed the Akoúo towards Tesla, knocking her off-guard before running to regain her Miló. As soon as Pyrrha regained her weapon, she slashed down at Tesla, but Tesla formed a CyberSword to defend herself.

Charlie and GyroMan started to fight off against Yang. Yang threw several punches at Charlie, but Charlie chuckled and flew back with his propellers.

"You can do better than that," Charlie remarked before his right arm turned into a Blaster. "Try my GyroBuster!" Charlie called out, shooting at Yang.

"Have a little HeatShot!" Yang remarked, shooting back.

Both attacks collided in midair before Charlie flew up, taking out his propellers. "Gyro Cutter!" Charlie called out, tossing his propellers towards Yang.

This time, Yang shot back with HeatSide. The two now were locked together before they ran off across the balcony.

Blake clashed blades with Dusk and ShadowMan as they both armed themselves with the Muramasa. After fiercely clashing, both Blake and Dusk ran across the ledge and dashed at each other in the air. Blurs were seen as they battled before reaching the ground, where Blake held her Gambol Shroud Katana and Sheath in reverse-position.

"Shadow Illusion!" Blake called out, causing many shadow illusions of herself to go and attack Dusk and ShadowMan.

"Try my _own_ Shadow Illusion!" Dusk quipped, placing his hands together before multiple Illusions of ShadowMan went out to attack the Illusions of Blake.

Illusions of both Blake and ShadowMan clashed with each other all across the Balcony before the real Blake and Dusk ran at each other, Blake shooting from the Gambol Shroud in Gun Mode while Dusk started to toss shurikens. Both projectiles clashed with each other before Blake and Dusk locked blades once again.

As this was going on, Weiss fought off against Ms. Yuri and SpikeMan. Myrtenaster and spikes clashed against one another before Jasmine and Medi came in from behind using AreaSteal.

"Medi Capsule!" Jasmine yelled, tossing a Medi Capsule, shaped like a Vitamin Capsule, towards Weiss.

Weiss locked her Myrtenaster with Ms. Yuri before taking notice of the Medi Capsule. Quickly, Weiss formed a Glyph that caused the Medi Capsule to swirl around until it eventually exploded in midair.

"You're not bad, kid," Ms. Yuri complimented. "But I've fought your type before!"

"There are no others _like_ me!" Weiss argued before she stabbed the Myrtenaster into the ground, creating ice.

"Like I said," Ms. Yuri stated as she sent spikes at the ground to counter the ice. "I've _fought_… your _kind_… before."

Weiss and Ms. Yuri both stared each other down before Jasmine dashed in to attack. This time, Weiss was quick to act, and twirled around, striking at Ms. Yuri before attacking Jasmine, and then the other way around.

"Roll Arrow!" Maylu called out.

"Vulcan!" Ruby called out.

Both Ruby and Maylu shot at each other, but their blasts resulted in small explosions going off as they hit one another.

"LongBlade!" Maylu called out, charging towards Ruby.

"Neo VariableSword!" Ruby announced, charging at Maylu as well.

Soon, Maylu's LongBlade clashed with Ruby's Crescent Rose. The two struck at each other high and low, back and forth, until eventually, the two pushed each other away.

Maylu aimed the Roll Arrow at Ruby once again. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to Lan!" Maylu yelled.

"Pay for _what?_" Ruby asked as she aimed the Crescent Rose in Blaster Mode back at Maylu. "Helping him here to defeat Bass?"

As soon as the CrossFusion Team heard this, they immediately stopped. Teams RWBY+ and JNPR stopped as well, looking to Lan and MegaMan as they were now in CrossFusion and approaching Ruby and Maylu.

Even though the fighting had ceased, Maylu and Ruby still continued to stare each other down, continuing to keep their weapons locked at each other.

Before the two could shoot, Lan got in between them.

"That's enough!" Lan called out.

From a distance away, Ozpin and Glynda continued to watch.

"Just by the mention of this Bass, and they all stop?" Glynda asked. "Perhaps what Lan told Professor Port is true."

"Precisely, Glynda," Ozpin said as he took a sip of his tea. "I knew that Lan's friends would come to understand what was going on," Ozpin explained. "Like all of us, they are completely loyal to Lan and MegaMan, and share the same goal. Teams RWBY+ and JNPR share those same ideals since Lan first came here, and bonds can be made with common enemies, the same friends, and… _trust_… in one another." Ozpin soon finished up before going back to watch what was going on.

"Everyone, just _calm down!_" Lan exclaimed. "I'm _not_ in danger, Team RWBY+ and Team JNPR are _not_ my enemies, and they did _not_ threaten me!" Lan exclaimed. "They helped me chase off Bass after he brought me here! We're training to strike back at Bass when the time is right!"

Ruby instantly lowered the Crescent Rose and converted it so that she could place it on her back.

"Team RWBY+, we've made a mistake," Ruby said to her teammates. "Lower your weapons, _all_ sides have lost."

Weiss, Blake and Yang did as they were told.

Jaune looked to Team JNPR.

"I'll take Lan's word for it," Jaune said. "We got off on the wrong foot, and were wrong not to hear them out first," Jaune added on. "Sheathe all weapons now." Jaune ordered.

Pyrrha was the first to follow this, placing the Miló and Akoúo on her back. Lie Ren followed as he placed the StormFlowers in his sleeves as Nora reluctantly came last, placing the Magnhild away on her back.

"That doesn't explain the Forest," Chaud said as he and the rest of the CrossFusion Team now started to calm themselves down. "Why were those two girls chasing you?" Chaud asked, looking to Ruby and Weiss to indicate who he was talking about.

"They were _following_ me," Lan explained. "I was leading them because some Zoano NetNavis invaded, just like in Beyondard."

"So, then, what about those girls having you do things for them with CrossFusion?" Maylu questioned. "The one in red was _yelling_ at you to get things done."

"What?" Ruby asked. "We were asking him to make bunk beds for us! That DoubleSoul thing Lan has is really cool, and I think that he can access a DoubleSoul for you too."

"But… what about what we saw when you were divulging information about the NetSaviors to that Class?" Dusk asked. "There were weapons on the man's wall."

"_He_ is Professor Peter Port," Weiss said. "Professor Port was once a Hunter, like how everyone at Beacon is training to become Hunters and Huntresses," Weiss now took the turn to explain. "Lan was telling the Class all there was to know so that everyone could be prepared to take on Bass should he strike at us without warning."

"And what about you?" Charlie questioned. "Any reason for aiming your Sword at Lan?"

Weiss started to stutter. All of the past events that were mentioned were mishaps and misunderstandings, but when she pulled out her Myrtenaster at Lan, she was angry, and willing to hurt him.

"Um…" Weiss started off. "Well…"

"She was seeing if Lan would be ready should she ever attack him," Ruby spoke up. Weiss looked up to Ruby with surprise before Ruby sighed. "Weiss never meant harm to Lan, and it was all a test, which he passed."

Weiss sent a smile to Ruby, to which Ruby smiled back.

Maylu walked up to Ruby and ejected from her CrossFusion, allowing Rush to turn back into a Dog.

"Sorry about that, Ruby," Maylu apologized. "Lan is a good friend of ours, and we wanted to make sure that he was safe. People carrying weapons that big can be pretty dangerous from someone else's point of view."

Ruby chuckled. "That's okay," she said. "We all make mistakes."

The rest of the CrossFusion Team ejected from CrossFusion, all turning to the members of Team RWBY+ and Team JNPR.

"Sorry about that." Princess Pride said.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Nora replied back. "When our friends are in danger, there's _always_ a right to worry."

"Agreed," Lie Ren said to Raika and Dingo. "Lan knew more about Viruses, NetNavis, Bass, everything that has been brought to our, as you say it, Beyondard."

"There's no excuse for worriment," Blake said. "Everyone worries all the time about either someone, or something, very close to them," Blake added on as she looked to Dusk. "In this case, since Lan helped us against the Zoano NetNavis, Bass, and the Army of GrimmForte that he leads, we were worried for his safety, as he was worried for ours as well."

"I still feel that our actions were unjust," Chaud said. "Since we're all fighting to take down Bass, and these GrimmForte, as you called them, we should at least combine our strengths so that we can take him down together."

"Well said, Chaud!" Lan complimented as Maylu and Ruby both patted Lan on the shoulder, with Maylu giving Lan a peck on the cheek soon afterwards.

Ruby chuckled as she watched Lan blush. "I can see why you and Lan like each other," Ruby mused. "From what he told me, you two are very close," Ruby said. "And… since we were never formally introduced," Ruby said as she held out her arm. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Maylu Sakurai." Maylu replied back, holding out her hand as well. Ruby and Maylu soon shook hands.

"And these are Weiss, Blake, and my Sister, Yang," Ruby added on. "With Lan and MegaMan, we make up Team RWBY+."

Jaune nodded before turning to Chaud. "Oh, and I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc," Jaune introduced himself. "I lead Team JNPR," Jaune added on before he turned Chaud to his teammates. "Team JNPR consists of me, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren."

"That's quite a team you've got there, Jaune," Chaud said. "I'm Chaud Blaze, and I lead alongside Lan for Maylu Sakurai, Raika, Ms. Yuri, Tesla Magnus, Charlie Airstar, Dusk, Dingo, Fyrefox, Princess Pride and Jasmine," Chaud explained. Each member of the CrossFusion Team nodded their heads respectively as their names were all called out so that Teams RWBY+ and JNPR could distinguish who they were. "All twelve of us are the CrossFusion Team."

"CrossFusion, as in that bond between NetNavi and NetOp?" Yang asked.

"_Yes_," ProtoMan said as he came onto Chaud's shoulder. "_Every bond a NetNavi feels with their NetOp makes them stronger, and able to use CrossFusion._"

"Man," Ruby mused. "I sure wish _I_ had a NetNavi."

Everyone chuckled at this before Headmaster Ozpin came onto the balcony with Professor Glynda Goodwitch at his side.

"I see that you have all met each other," Ozpin said. He looked to the confused reactions on the faces of the CrossFusion Team. "Oh, please forgive me," Ozpin sheepishly said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon Academy, and this is Professor Glynda Goodwitch, the superintendent," Ozpin said as he gestured towards Glynda, who adjusted her glasses. "When we learned about a new threat by the name of Bass arriving here, Lan volunteered to attend and help us fight off against such a threat."

"But you could have made this easier without making a mess," Glynda said. "There are now _twelve_ people from where Lan and MegaMan originate, and _more_ people to keep track of now," Glynda complained, almost angrily. She turned to Ozpin with a sigh. "What do we do now? Are they ready? Should we put them through initiation?"

Ozpin simply shook his head. He gestured out to the CrossFusion Team. "This CrossFusion Team managed to hold their own against the Top Students who managed to fight against Bass and live," Ozpin explained. "Also, notice the little damage to the School," Ozpin added on. "The CrossFusion Team can stay, and help us whenever there is danger," Ozpin said. "Whatever advice they have, we shall follow, and whatever rules _we_ have, _they_ must follow."

The CrossFusion Team nodded before Glynda stepped up with her Scroll. "Now, may I get your names again?" she asked. "We're going to have difficulty keeping up with you."

The full moon shone over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of Team RWBY+, the door opened, Weiss's shadow against the light. Blake was sleeping under the covers, Yang spread out on her bed and snoring, Lan mumbling as he tossed and turned, MegaMan resting in his PET, and when Weiss lifted the Ruby's blanket, she found Ruby with her head resting on notes, a pencil in hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, amazed, cleared her throat and gently shook the other girl awake, who took a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry…" Ruby apologized, still feeling a bit guilty.

Weiss placed a hand over Ruby's mouth and put a finger to her own so Ruby could lower her voice. Weiss looked near Ruby's pillow and spotted an empty coffee mug.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked.

"I… I don't…" Ruby stuttered.

"Answer the question!" Weiss exclaimed, a bit irritated.

"Shush!" Lan called out before falling back asleep.

"Uh… cream and five sugars!" Ruby answered.

Weiss sighed. "Don't move." She said before ducking under to her bed. She came up later with a fresh cup, offering it to Ruby. "Here."

"Um… Thanks, Weiss." Ruby replied.

Weiss smiled before looking apologetic. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader, even Lan and MegaMan admit it," Weiss said. "Just know that I'm gonna be the best teammate you'll ever have!"

They shared a smile. "Good luck studying!" Weiss said before looking at one of Ruby's papers. "That's wrong, by the way," She said before ducking. She popped up again. "Hey, Ruby?" Weiss whispered.

"Uh-huh?"

"I've always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss said before closing the door.

Ruby, smiling at the progress with her friend, went back to her notes.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, what did you all think? Sorry that this wasn't as long as the Last Chapter, but I didn't want the rest of the Chapter to be only about Teams RWBY+ and JNPR versus Chaud and the CrossFusion Team. I promise to have a new Chapter out later on, as soon as I can get it done. There's still Schoolwork to get done, but I'll do what I can to make this Story as great as it can be. Please be patient until I'm completed with my next Chapter. I promise, that if you're patient enough, everything will be worth the wait. Please be sure to also review, rate, and as always, if you are able to, please Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, but you all must know that I won't tolerate anything negative or hurtful. Still, please feel free to contact me. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	3. The Viral Breed

Hello there, everyone! I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now returning with a brand-new, long overdue Chapter for **MegaMan NT Warrior: RWBY Plus**! Sorry for not updating lately. I've got so many Stories that it gets difficult to keep track. Still, I'm going to make it up to you. As of now, I would like to thank **A5L, FusionBase27A, Jacqueline Karst, Katara X Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Slade the Terminator, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, New Universe Returns, High Supreme King of Awesome, Virgil1989 the Crossover King, Hay Lin X Tsukasa Kadoya, Tines Sensahthe, Elemental Medadragon God, nutzo858, War Werewolf, BlazefireDrago, MaronMario, SolarTiger, Hiroshi Katana, Dfelfkselkr, Whip Cream Cure, TheOmega360, Kousuke-Dono, Lord Vortrex, , SaneDimentio, Red Blazer Firefox, Awesometacular Extravaganza, FireM78910, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, skulkerfbi,** and** Reppuzan**. I honestly didn't believe that this Story would become popular, but with your support, I guess I was wrong. The support of all of you has really lifted my spirits. Now, with no questions to be answered, here is my brand-new, long overdue Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Viral Breed

At night, a girl with what appeared to be rabbit ears leapt over some crates at the docks. Several men and woman in white masks noticed her and started to shoot at her. However, as she stopped running, her ears started to light up with electricity. She spun from several blasts and shot an electrical attack at the masked men below before she held out her hand. An ElectroSword formed, and with it, she slashed down one of the men in masks before using her ears to shoot at more of the masked men.

She was not alone, however. As some masked men prepared to open fire on her from behind, several Ice Cubes fell on them. The girl turned around and saw a monkey-looking female Faunus leap down before seeing a man with a large sword appear. He slashed apart several more masked men before boomerangs were sent by another Faunus resembling a fox. The four looked to each other before looking to what they did. They all nodded at each other before walking away into the shadows.

On the ground where they once stood was an emblem, resembling MegaMan's. The only difference was that it had a sword sticking through, and in the center was a "V". This mysterious emblem started to glow and light up the entire night.

The next day, Ms. Yuri was in Professor Ozpin's office. She was being given forms, all signed by him. With her were Lan and Dusk.

"I believe these are the forms you will be needing for your special Class," Professor Ozpin said. "Considering what has been happening, I believe this new Class is now a necessary one."

"Thank you," Ms. Yuri said. "This should certainly help anyone in taking on Bass and his GrimmForte."

"Speaking of, how's Jaune doing?" Dusk asked. "He seemed to be pretty strong with his new Powers."

"Ruby said they were in some sort of combat class," Lan replied. "Since no one else has a NetNavi, we're going to have to go down there and see what's going on ourselves."

"_I hear ya_," MegaMan said as he came onto Lan's shoulder while ShadowMan appeared on Dusk's shoulder before SpikeMan appeared on Ms. Yuri's shoulder. "_Only eight Students have the ability of NetNavis and Battle Chips. We need to make sure they use that Power wisely_."

"_Which gives us all the more reason to stay here_," ShadowMan said to his NetOp. "_Blake seems like a promising character_."

"_But this Team JNPR seems quite reckless_," SpikeMan said. "_Nora might be using BreakHammer to smash tables right now_."

"They can't be causing mischief," Lan said. "I'm sure that everything is under control for Team RWBY and Team JNPR."

Cardin Winchester was knocked back by surprise by an attack he did not suspect from Jaune Arc.

"Come on!" Jaune exclaimed as he swung his Crocea Mors Sword out wide. "At least give me a challenge!"

Cardin growled and swung his Mace down onto Jaune. Jaune held up his Crocea Mors Shield and formed a Barrier. As soon as he did that, he leapt back and swung his Crocea Mors Sword out wide.

"Come _back_ here!" Cardin called out. "I will not see you so smug when you lose to me!"

"Sonic Boom!" Jaune called out, sending a Sonic Boom towards Cardin.

Cardin gasped and held up his Mace in defense, but the Sonic Boom was too strong. He was sent tumbling onto his back, where Jaune used a StepSword Move to knock him into the wall.

"Now… concede," Jaune ordered as he held his Crocea Mors Sword up to Cardin's face. "And this will go on no further."

Cardin looked up and growled. "Never!" he exclaimed. He swung his Mace at Jaune, but Jaune used a LifeAura to block the attack. Cardin growled and was about to strike again until a blast was sent at his feet.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda Goodwitch called out as she came onto the stage, tapping her tablet. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Winchester's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match," she explained as Team JNPR, with Chaud on it, applauded.

Glynda turned her attention to Jaune once more. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. While you have excellent combat skills, I would suggest charging up an attack to increase your offense," she suggested. "Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more… defensive strategy," she stated after trying to find the right choice of words to use. "After all, we wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself…" Winchester muttered.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

"Dead Meat." Cardin spat as he walked away.

Glynda shrugged this off and proceeded to speak to the seated and standing students, such as: Yang Xiao Long, punching the air in anticipation with Dingo sharing a somewhat relatable expression, Weiss Schnee, shaking her fists with an excited smile while Jasmine could just grin, but raise an eyebrow in confusion at the same time, and Ruby Rose, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly while Maylu tried to calm her down. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda announced, causing everyone to cheer.

The bell rang, and students started leaving while Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Chaud made their way towards Jaune. Jaune chuckled and walked up to them, joining up with the rest of his new friends.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night…" Nora said as Princess Pride and Tesla listened with amusement.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

Nora was speaking to Blake, paying no attention as she was lost in her book, and Yang, who was hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora went on.

Ren, who was holding a coffee cup, interjected, "They were Beowulves."

"Dozens of them!" She screamed this as she stood at the table of both Team RWBY+ and, now official with the new CrossFusion Members added, JNPR+, where Weiss was ignoring Nora and filing her nails as Jasmine tried to get her to pay attention, Ruby and Pyrrha were listening politely, Lan was eating curry and listening in as well, and Jaune was messing with his food.

"Two of 'em." Ren corrected again.

Nora, while Ruby and Pyrrha were now looking at a distant Jaune with concern, continued to tell her tale. "But they were no match… And in the end, Ren and I took them down with those Program Advances, and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"Whoa!" Dingo exclaimed. "Since when did _this_ happen?"

Ren sighed. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"And how would you know?" Charlie asked as he came over.

"_It's not natural for people to know what other people have been dreaming, you know_." GyroMan said.

Lan chuckled at this. All of a sudden, he heard something.

"MegaMan, did you hear that?" Lan asked as MegaMan appeared on the plate Jaune was eating off of.

"_Yeah_," MegaMan replied. "_Almost like a Zoano was here or something_."

"Hey! Look at this one!" Cardin's voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Cardin, Russell, Dove and Sky Lark laughing at a Faunus Girl with rabbit ears jutting from her hair.

"Very funny," the girl drawled. "You wanna know if these are real or not?" she quipped. "You four don't seem to be real yourselves."

"You're gonna regret that!" Cardin exclaimed. He clenched his hand into a fist and brought it back to punch the girl in the face.

"ZapRing." The girl said calmly.

At that moment, the girl's rabbit ears lowered and shot an electrical charge at Cardin. Cardin stuttered through the static shock before he fell onto the table, causing it to break.

"ElectroSword." The Faunus Girl said, unsheathing a small rod. The blade of the ElectroSword came onto it as she neared Cardin.

"Whoa!" Maylu exclaimed. "Now _that's_ something you don't see every day!"

"I saw something like it the other day." Nora spoke up, but was smacked in the back of the head by Fyrefox.

"What… what _are_ you?" Cardin asked as the Rabbit Faunus hovered over Cardin.

"I am not a what, I am a person," the Faunus Girl said. "I am Velvet Scarlatina… _Leader_ of Team VNGC."

"Team VNGC?" Tesla asked. "What's _that?_"

"Velvet Scarlatina, Static Jumper." Velvet announced as she placed her ElectroSword out in front of her.

"Nero Primal, Swinger of the Ice Forest." A Faunus with black monkey-like features announced as she walked up to Velvet.

"Granat Van Rook, Mountain Shifter!" a tall and muscular Faunus with a deep voice and lion-like features said as he stepped up. Everyone marveled at the large sword that was placed on Granat's back as he stepped up behind Velvet and Nero.

"Candor… Quicksilver Striker!" the last Faunus announced. Like Granat, he was male. He only had fox-like features on his body, had twin boomerangs on his shoulders, and had a Bow and Quiver of Arrows rested on his back.

"We are Team VNGC," Velvet announced. "And no one… _no_ one Faunus… shall ever feel the oppression of people like these scum," she said, aiming her ElectroSword at Cardin and Team CRDL. "I demand equality for all! So says… the Viral Breed."

"How did you get those Powers?!" Lan called out. "Have _you_ come across the Zoano NetNavis or Bass?" he demanded.

"The Faunus have been oppressed for far too long," Velvet simply said. "They consider us monsters… freaks… a plague…" she listed off. "But the irony of it all is that the _Humans_ are the Monsters! We must be_come_ like them for them to see how we are one in the same: Purists of the Planet."

"You call us Monsters?!" Cardin exclaimed as he got back up. He was about to swing his Mace at Velvet, but she spun around and swung her ElectroSword at it, causing it to fall apart.

"Aren't we all?" Velvet asked mischievously. Her playful grin turned into a scowl. "You had better watch your tongue the next time we meet." She warned dangerously before she and the rest of Team VNGC walked away.

"Well, _they_ seem new," Ruby mused. "Anyone know much about Velvet?"

"She's a third-year Student, a Faunus," Blake said as she looked up Velvet Scarlatina on her Scroll. "She's been around longer than we have, but after the rise of the White Fang and with Roman Torchwick on the loose, her views changed," she explained. "After Lan came and the Dimensional Area surrounded the Planet, Velvet disappeared for a while before reappearing a couple of days ago, after what looked like an attempted robbery at the Docks."

"_Lan, did you notice something about Velvet?_" MegaMan asked as he walked on top of Weiss's head. Weiss looked up and crossed her arms, but could not help but let out a small chuckle at the sight of a NetNavi on her head. "_The way she attacked… it's like a Bunny Virus_."

"You mean where we get the ZapRing from?" Lan asked.

"_Yeah, the very same_," Roll said as she walked on top of Blake's bow. "_So far, from what you and MegaMan have told us, Team RWBY and Team JNPR have gained their new Powers from Zoano NetNavis, but this seems to be the first time someone has gained their Powers from a Virus_."

"A Virus?" Weiss asked. "You mean like a Computer Virus?"

"Yeah," Chaud said. "Zoano NetNavis and Darkloids aren't the only enemies of the Net. While NetNavis like those are the strong Cyberworld Terrorists, the Viruses came first," he explained. "They come in different forms and come with different kinds of Powers. Some of them, like the Bunny Virus that Velvet seems to have adapted from, are based off of animals. In a way, Humans were responsible for creating Viruses when they created the Net."

"_Some of the Viruses are tamed, or are studied by the Scientists back in our Dimension_," ProtoMan started to explain further on. "_They all start out basic, but over time, they start to evolve, and become more dangerous_."

"In a way, like the GrimmForte," Lan said as he walked with the rest of Team RWBY+ to Class with Team JNPR+ and his friends. "Bass controls them, and by the looks of it, he can also control Viruses. Maybe when he disappeared, he's made more GrimmForte based off of Viruses."

"Still, that Team VNGC seems dangerous," Raika said as he came up from behind the group. "SearchMan and I have been looking into them, and we couldn't find anything about them!"

"So, what does that mean?" Pyrrha asked. "They just came out of nowhere?"

"_That doesn't seem very likely_," SearchMan said as he appeared on Raika's shoulder. "_Otherwise, Raika, Ozpin and I would have known about them_."

"Well, let's not let that bother us right now," Jaune said as he noticed Cardin and Team CRDL run by to the Locker Room. "Professor Goodwitch is going to give us a lecture on something new."

Fyrefox grinned. "I'm liking that guy more and more already," he said as MoltanicMan appeared on his shoulder. "What would you say, Magnus?"

"_I told you not to call me Magnus!_" MoltanicMan yelled in annoyance. "_Besides, would YOU like it if I called you… Mozilla instead?!_"

"I _don't_ like that, Magnus!" Fyrefox spat back.

"_What are you gonna do about it, Mozilla?!_" MoltanicMan yelled as Lan, Team RWBY+, Team JNPR+ and the CrossFusion Team watched with confusion.

"Macaulay Culkin!" Fyrefox yelled back.

"_Joe Pesci!_"

"Katniss Everdeen!"

"_President Snow!_"

Fyrefox growled as he and MoltanicMan bashed heads with each other. Even though MoltanicMan was only a hologram, the two could still feel the friendly rivalry running through them.

"Mozilla!" Fyrefox exclaimed.

"_Magnus!_" MoltanicMan spat back.

"Do… they _always_ do that?" Yang asked.

"Doesn't Fyrefox know his NetNavi's name by now?" Blake questioned.

"Fyrefox had a NetNavi before Asteroid MoltanicMan named Magnus," Lan explained. "Magnus was Deleted when he sacrificed himself to save Fyrefox and innocent people from a fireworks explosion. According to what Fyrefox told me, he found MoltanicMan after he was injured and nursed him back to health. Ever since then, the two have been best friends, but tend to argue at some times."

"Oh…" Ruby simply said as everyone entered the Locker Room. "I thought so."

Inside of the Locker Room, Glynda Goodwitch had everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone, while some of you can have weapons delivered to you at will, the rest of you will need to have a way to gain your weapon should you be separated from it," Glynda explained, motioning to the Lockers. "Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor," she started to explain as Jaune and Chaud found themselves standing right next to Cardin Winchester and Velvet Scarlatina. "Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code." She explained.

"So… we can get our weapons whenever and wherever we need them?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Glynda replied. "You will also be getting a Control Pad for controlling the Lockers. You must choose your six-digit codes wisely, and remember them. Your Locker will only respond to the number you put into the keypad."

"And also, your code must contain a Homing Beacon," Ms. Yuri said as she came out from the shadows. "Am I correct, Glynda?"

"Indeed, Ms. Yuri," Glynda replied back with a nod. "Now, since everyone here basically understands the concepts of the Rocket-Propelled Lockers, I shall let you take over and guide these Students to their next Class."

Ms. Yuri nodded. She looked to all of the Students before pressing the jewel on her cloak. "Follow the Cloak, Students," she ordered as she disappeared. The Cloak soon started to levitate. "Your next Class awaits."

"Cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What?" Nora asked in confusion. "Is Ms. Yuri walking around _naked_ somewhere?"

"Just follow the Cloak," Chaud said. "She is using some advanced technology from where we come from."

Everyone followed Ms. Yuri's Cloak to a room. Inside, the setting looked somewhat similar to how Ms. Mari's classroom looked like. When Jaune entered, the setting changed to the Cyberworld. Everyone looked around and gasped before they saw Miss Yuri walk towards them. She clapped her hands three times, and the setting changed back to normal.

"Welcome to Cyber101 Class," Ms. Yuri announced. "Here, you shall learn about how to take on forces like Bass, the GrimmForte, or Viruses of any kind."

"This Class…" Blake said as she looked around. "I never knew about this."

"No one did," Lan said. "Ms. Yuri just got this Class approved this morning."

"What are we going to _learn_ here?" Russell Thrush asked.

"While the GrimmForte appeared after Team _CRDL_ was formed, and since only Teams RWBY and JNPR know about them, you still need to learn what to do in the event that you are unprepared for them," Ms. Yuri replied back. "Please refer to your PETs or Scrolls, place them on the desk, and you shall receive a syllabus for this Class."

Everyone put their Scrolls down onto a rest on their Desks. Lan, Chaud, Maylu and the rest of the CrossFusion Team put their PETs onto their own Desks, and within a matter of minutes, everyone now found themselves on some sort of board that was measured three large squares wide and six large squares long. Across from all of the Students were three Mettaur Viruses. The board simulation also had nine even red or blue squares. The Students stood on the Red Squares while the Viruses stood on the Blue Squares.

"What's going on?" Velvet asked as she readied her ElectroSword Rod.

"As of now, the entire Planet is surrounded by a Dimensional Area, meaning that either Zoano NetNavis or Viruses can appear," Ms. Yuri explained. She looked to every member of the CrossFusion Team. "Lan Hikari, Chaud Blaze, Maylu Sakurai, Raika, Jasmine, Fyrefox, Dingo and Princess Pride, you may enter CrossFusion for this lesson." She said.

Lan and the rest of the CrossFusion Team nodded. "**SYNCHRO CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD!**" they all called out before spreading their arms out. "**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**"

Fyrefox held his arms out, and purple and tan bulky armor appeared over his arms. He clenched his fist before purple and tan metal boots appeared over his legs. The Emblem of MoltanicMan appeared on his chest before his black bodysuit appeared. He grinned as a purple and orange helmet appeared over his head, with a green visor covering his eyes. He soon gained shoulder cannons on his back and purple and orange pads on his shoulders.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Fyrefox and MoltanicMan both called out as Fyrefox spread his arms out.

Dingo spread his arms out as olive green, blue and red boots appeared over his legs. His arms soon gained blue and olive green gauntlets before black gloves came over his hands. As he clenched his fist, TomahawkMan's Emblem came onto his chest, and he gained a black bodysuit. His helmet appeared over his head, the same as TomahawkMan's. Feathers appeared behind the helmet, and a Tomahawk materialized in front of Dingo. He grabbed it in his right hand and spun it around before thrusting it to the side while his left hand was kept parallel to his knee.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Dingo and TomahawkMan both called out at once.

Jasmine spread her arms out before Medi's boots materialized over her legs. She gained a purple bodysuit before Medi's gloves appeared over her hands. Her hair was placed back as Medi's Helmet and blue visor appeared on her head, the blue visor covering Jasmine's eyes. As her two back antennas faced into the air, Medi's Navi Crest appeared on her Helmet. Jasmine smiled and spun around as she gained Medi's medical pack on her back before she backflipped, landing with her arms and legs on the ground. She got back up and placed her left fist in front of her chest and threw her right hand to her side.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Jasmine and Medi both called out.

Princess Pride held her arms out and closed her eyes. Soon, her hat started to digitize away, and KnightMan's Navi Crest came onto her chest, followed by a purple bodysuit. Her legs were covered in a white version of KnightMan's boots before she held out her left hand, where a shield came into place. Her right hand gained KnightMan's spikes, and soon, the same thing happened with her left gauntlet as she now glowed. As soon as that was done, Princess Pride looked straight and opened her eyes, allowing a white helmet similar to KnightMan's to appear. Her hair was placed back as a red mane appeared on her helmet before she held her right arm out, allowing her Royal Wrecking Ball to appear. She grinned and spun around.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Princess Pride and KnightMan both called out as Princess Pride placed her Royal Wrecking Ball in her left hand.

Lan was now CrossFused with MegaMan, Chaud with ProtoMan, Raika with SearchMan, Maylu with Roll, Fyrefox with MoltanicMan, Dingo with TomahawkMan, Jasmine with Medi, and Princess Pride with KnightMan.

"Team RWBY+ and Team JNPR+, you may have Battle Chip Abilities, but like everyone, you will need to pay attention," Ms. Yuri said. "Defeating Viruses may be easy, but that is only when you have the right skills to do it."

"So, what do we do?" Jaune asked as he readied his Crocea Mors Sword.

"All of you start out with two Mettaurs," Ms. Yuri explained. "On your Scroll is an Aura Gauge. If it runs out during your first three battles, you're eliminated."

"You failed to tell us what the _rules_ are!" Cardin yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ms. Yuri quibbled. "Take down all of the Viruses without getting eliminated. The timer has been set, and you are all graded on how fast and how efficiently you take out the Viruses! Now get going!" she yelled before shooting a pistol into the air.

Ruby looked to the two Mettaurs in front of her. The Mettaurs sent shockwaves towards her, but she spun around her Crescent Rose and deflected the attacks, sending them right back at the Mettaurs. A Swordy and a Spikey appeared soon afterwards.

"StepCross!" Ruby called out, racing through both of the Viruses and Deleting them instantly.

Weiss fought with a Swordy and a Billy Virus. She parried off all of the attacks that were being sent at her before the blade on her Myrtenaster started to glow green.

"BambooSword!" Weiss called out. She slashed the Swordy and Billy Viruses apart before sending a Sonic Boom towards some more of the Spikey Viruses.

"Shadow Illusion!" Blake called out as she multiplied herself. She stared down the Zemon Viruses as they started to strike at her. Blake and her copies ran towards each of the Zemon Viruses and slashed them down.

One of the Zemon Virus's eyes started to glow. Blake looked down to her space as three of her red squares became blue. She gasped and fended off against the Zemon Virus as it attacked. The Zemon now had more space to attack, limiting Blake's fighting ability.

"Shadow!" Blake called out.

The Zemon slashed at Blake again, but Blake turned into a dummy. The Zemon looked down before Blake reappeared from behind it, attacking with a special ninja technique.

"Rocket Guts Thump!" Yang called out, sending fiery fists towards some Dominard Viruses and Elebee Viruses. All of them were Deleted right on the spot.

"MegaBuster!" Lan called out as he shot all around. Mettaurs, Spikeys and Swordys all fell from each blast.

"Z-Step! Go!" Chaud called out, stepping through the Swordy Viruses and Deleting them immediately.

"Scope Blaster!" Raika called out, shooting through some Shrimpy Viruses.

"Roll Blast!" Maylu called out, sending hearts down at Ratty Viruses.

"Chemical Flash!" Jasmine called out as she sent a red pill and a blue pill towards Fire Shrimpy Viruses.

"Vulcan Blaster!" Fyrefox called out as a cannon appeared in front of him. He and the Vulcan Blaster shot at the KillerEye Viruses, Deleting them on sight.

"Tomahawk Air Raid!" Dingo yelled as he slammed down onto some Skully Viruses.

"Royal Wrecking Ball!" Princess Pride called out, swinging at several Swordy Viruses and the Spikey Viruses that followed.

"Barrier!" Jaune called out as an Elebee blasted at him. The Barrier held up for a while before he charged up his Crocea Mors Sword. "Fire, Aqua, Electro and BambooSword! ElementSword!" he yelled, slashing at a Spikey, a Shrimpy, an Elebee and a Boomer. All of the elements from his Program Advance instantly Deleted the Viruses without a second thought.

"Metal… Break!" Nora called out, slamming down onto some Moley Viruses. As they came out from the ground, Nora spun around. "ZeusHammer!" she called out, slamming each of the Moley Viruses like a Whack-A-Mole Game.

"Sonic Boom!" Pyrrha called out, slashing down Dominard Viruses. She came across some Mushy Viruses and suddenly felt their gas. "Oh, that stinks!" she exclaimed before stabbing her Miló into the ground. "Sonic Blade!"

The Mushy Viruses were Deleted. Pyrrha coughed from the gas that was unleashed before stabbing a Swordy that came from behind her.

"Satellite Ray!" Lie Ren called out, shooting powerful rays from his StormFlowers. The blasts immediately Deleted Canodumb Viruses and Handy Viruses.

Ms. Yuri smiled at the progress that Teams RWBY+ and JNPR+ were making. She turned her attention to Velvet and Team VNGC. The four of them stood still as several Viruses started to advance upon them.

"_What do you think they're up to, Ms. Yuri?_" SpikeMan asked.

"I don't know, SpikeMan," Ms. Yuri replied back. "I've never seen those Students before."

Shrimpy Viruses and Jelly Viruses all started to attack alongside KillerEyes and Bunny Viruses at Velvet. Velvet, however, only looked to the Electric Viruses as one of her eyes lit up. The Bunny and KillerEye Viruses all stopped attacking before Velvet's ears lowered and shot at the water Viruses instead. A Swordy with an AquaSword tried to strike at Velvet, but she just spun around and beheaded the Swordy with a single swing of her ElectroSword.

Nero looked to Spikey Viruses all around him. She spun around, and immediately, ice came out and froze each of them. Nero soon formed a solid ice AquaSword and slashed at them before stabbing a MetFire and a Draggin Virus.

Ms. Yuri continued to watch Team VNGC as her attention was turned to Granat.

Granat slashed at several Swordy Viruses with his Large Sword. The blade seemed to resemble that of a HeroSword's Blade. He clashed with two at once before seven more joined in. Soon, fourteen came, then twenty-seven, and finally, forty-nine. Granat just grinned and spun around, destroying the area of the Viruses and Deleting the Viruses themselves.

Candor leapt over some Zomon Viruses and shot Electric Arrows at them. The Zomon Viruses were instantly Deleted before Candor stabbed a Billy Virus in the head. After that, he removed his bow from the Billy Virus's Head and shot up, sending powerful electrical shots towards the rest of the Viruses. He had his eyes closed when he shot his arrows. When he opened them once again, the Viruses were all Deleted.

Cardin tried to slam his Mace down onto some of the Moley Viruses, but they kept moving around. Cardin growled and attempted to Delete them with all of his strength, but he could not land a single hit on them. One of the Moley Viruses swung at him from behind as it came up from a hole, knocking Cardin away. Cardin panted as he looked to his Aura Meter. It was now in the red zone.

Russell clashed with a Swordy and a NinJoy before slashing them away. He turned around to clash with a Drixol Virus. The Drixol started to drill towards Russell. Russell tried to knock the Drixol Virus away, but he was sent back by the Drill Attack. As he tried to get back up, the Drixol Virus suddenly appeared over him. He gasped and spun to the side, where the Drixol drilled into the ground. Russell panted and clutched his waist as he fell to the ground. Like Cardin, his Aura Gauge had lowered greatly.

Dove looked around with worriment as Flashy Viruses appeared in one place before appearing in another. He slashed at one of them, but it teleported away from him. He turned around to try and slash down another Flashy Virus, but it too teleported away from him. Soon, multiple Flashy Viruses surrounded Dove before they all lit up, electrocuting him. Dove yelled in pain before he fell to the ground. He took out his Scroll and panted. He was surprised to see that his Aura Gauge had also fallen into the red zone.

Sky Lark swung his halberd at Swordy Viruses all around him. Each of them swung at him. He tried to stab one of the Swordy Viruses as it swung down at him, but his halberd was cut in half. He attempted to attack with the axe part of his halberd, but even the metal of his blade was destroyed. He sent a punch towards a Fire Swordy Virus, but it slashed him away, leaving a scar on his face. Sky groaned and was about to attack again, but he suddenly saw that his own Aura Gauge had dropped.

Velvet continued to battle off the Viruses with ease. However, there was a sudden shift in the color of her eyes. Her eyes flashed from gold to brown, and once her eyes were back to their normal color, Velvet spread her arms out, dispersing powerful energy that Deleted the rest of the Viruses around her. However, some of them still remained and looked to Velvet obediently.

"What's going on?" Velvet asked herself. She looked to the side to see Cardin struggling to battle against the Viruses. Velvet clenched her fist, remembering everything racist Cardin said about her. However, this was not the time to just simply stand around and debate. She took out her ElectroSword and ran towards Cardin, slashing down a Swordy in front of him before blasting some Mettaurs that were surrounding him.

"You okay?" Velvet asked Cardin.

"Why are you suddenly helping me?" Cardin asked as he tried to fight with what remained of his Mace. "What's going on?"

"Honestly…" Velvet started out as she and Cardin now fought back to back with one another. "I don't know."

Ms. Yuri grinned. "Well, things just got interesting pretty quick," she mused as SpikeMan came onto her shoulder. She placed her shades on and turned to her NetNavi. "SpikeMan, I have a feeling that there's more to this Velvet Scarlatina than meets the eye."

Nero, Granat and Candor all looked to Velvet as she and Cardin started to help out the rest of Team CRDL. They narrowed their eyes at their Leader and stopped their fights. As they did, the Viruses they were fighting against stopped fighting as well.

"The Faunus shall have vengeance…" Nero started out as she aimed a blaster at both Velvet and Cardin. "Vengeance… on the Humans who oppressed us… and the Faunus who have turned against us," she said as her blaster charged up with Ice. "Velvet… that means _you_ too."

Lan and Ruby were now fighting together. The two took down several Shrimpy Viruses before they took notice of Granat and Candor aiming their weapons not at the Viruses, but at Velvet, Cardin, Russell, Dove and Sky.

"What are you all _doing?!_" Lan called out. "You're going to fail this Class!"

Granat spun around his large HeroSword and stabbed it into the ground.

"Plant Weed!" Granat called out.

Sky Lark was now fighting with the swords from Swordy Viruses as he fought off against some Draggin Viruses. However, he suddenly found himself now getting wrapped around in Vines. He groaned in pain as he felt his energy getting drained.

"_That's_ not normal!" Jaune exclaimed. He spun around his Crocea Mors Sword and slashed at the new Vines. "Hang on, guys!" he called out to Velvet and Team CRDL. "I'm coming!"

Velvet slashed at one of the Vines, temporarily stunning it before she grabbed Cardin's remaining piece of his Mace. Cardin looked to Velvet as the wooden pole started to glow. She placed it back in his hand, and his Mace was now as good as new.

"How… how did you _do_ that?" Cardin asked with amazement as he slammed a Drixol Virus away.

"Long story," Velvet said. "But right now, I'd focus on taking out these Viruses!"

"Traitor!" Candor called out as he ran and slashed at Russell and Dove.

Russell and Dove both blocked Candor's attack with their blades before Nero slashed at Cardin. Cardin swung Nero away from him as Sky Lark and Velvet both kicked away Granat.

Nero and Candor both growled and ran to slash at Team CRDL and Velvet again, but Jaune ran in with a FireSword armed. He made a warning slash at the two members of Team VNGC, getting them to back away. However, the two regained themselves and sent more Vines at Jaune.

"Fire Sonic Boom!" Jaune called out, sending a Sonic Slash towards the two.

Candor and Nero just grinned and stood where they were. Jaune's eyes widened before the Fire Sonic Boom hit them. However, instead of heavily injuring Candor and Nero, their bodies split in half, and the Fire Sonic Boom went through them.

"You… you're not Human!" Fyrefox called out.

Velvet grabbed the remains of Sky Lark's halberd. She closed her eyes as she placed the two pieces together. Soon, with a green glow, the halberd was back in one piece, and just like what Velvet did with Cardin's Mace, Sky Lark's former shattered halberd was now back in one piece. Lark looked to his new halberd with amazement, shock, and surprise. Velvet handed it back to him before she, Cardin and Sky Lark slashed right down at Granat. Much to their surprise, he split like a plant and avoided any harm. He went back to normal and grinned at the three before punching each of them away.

Jaune backed towards Team CRDL and Velvet as they saw vines coming out from Nero, Granat and Candor. All of them grinned before their eyes all started to glow red.

"Well, _that_ was impressive," a voice said from all three of the members of Team VNGC. "It seems that the beings from beyond the Forest are smarter than I had expected. Lord Bass will not be pleased with what I have discovered," the three Team VNGC members said before simultaneously turning their heads to Velvet. "Well, my red flower, it seems that you were not weak enough to convert."

"I _know_ that voice!" Maylu exclaimed. "VineMan!"

"So, I was known elsewhere, was I?" VineMan asked as he made a giant superimposed image over Nero, Granat and Candor. "If that appeared to be the case, you can call me… Neo Zoanoroid VineMan, Poisonous Servant to Lord Bass."

"A_nother_ one?" Weiss asked. "As if _SavageMan_ wasn't hard enough!"

"Master Bass has given life to new Zoano NetNavis," Neo Zoano VineMan said. "After you departed from the Emerald Forest, Bass created me, and as blind as all of you Humans are, I was able to create three probes, and assign someone who Master Bass saw fit to lead them. Velvet and her constant oppression from others made her a perfect pawn in my game."

"And you've had her under your control for all this time?!" Cardin exclaimed.

"I wanted to use her sadness and emotions from Faunus Discrimination to give her greater Power," Neo Zoano VineMan went on. "Did you actually be_lieve_ that Teams RWBY and JNPR were the first ones to gain their Navi Enhancements?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Before you came, Velvet was wandering the Emerald Forest, and she came across not Zoano NetNavis, but Viruses instead," Neo Zoano VineMan started to explain. "You would be surprised at how well she could fight. I struck her at the same time she was battling, and as she was placed under my control, she had gained Viral Control, the ability to tame and control Viruses."

"Enough of this!" Yang yelled. "Show us where you are! Come out and fight us like a warrior!"

Neo Zoano VineMan started to chuckle through the voices and motions of Nero, Granat and Candor. Everyone stood ready to see what would happen next, Lan and Ruby looking to one another while Maylu and Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. All of a sudden, Neo Zoano VineMan laughed madly. Everyone was taken aback by this before the ground started to shake. Everyone felt the ground rumble, and they tried to regain their footing before the trees from the Emerald Forest started to rise up. About all of the Students looked out the Windows as vines, plants, roots, and all sorts of plant-life started to grow around them.

"You Humans truly _are_ mindless," Neo Zoano VineMan spat. "Have I not made it clear that my name is _Vine_Man?" he quibbled. "I have the ability to control every kind of plant… including your Emerald Forest."

"We're gonna get you!" Jaune called out.

"Oh, I don't think so," Neo Zoano VineMan remarked. "Nero, Granat and Candor are three of the powerful Human Pawns I have ever created. If you want me, you're going to have to get past _them_ first."

The image of Neo Zoano VineMan disappeared. Everyone watched as Nero, Granat and Candor landed back onto their feet. They all unsheathed their weapons and looked to everyone before their weapons started to light up.

"Look out!" Raika exclaimed as he aimed his Scope Blaster at the remaining Members of Team VNGC. "Scope Blaster!" he called out, shooting at the three.

Granat looked to Raika and swung his sword around, deflecting every shot that was sent at him.

"Our turn!" Nero called out as she placed her hand out in front of her. "Rose Thorn!"

"Raika, look out!" Princess Pride called out. "StoneBody!" she announced as she ran in front of Raika.

Princess Pride turned to stone, and the Rose Thorns immediately deflected off of her. She went back to normal and spun around. "Royal Wrecking Ball!" she called out, swinging her Royal Wrecking Ball at Nero, Granat and Candor.

"Leaf Barrier!" Candor called out, summoning leaves to protect them. The Royal Wrecking Ball made it past, and went right through Candor's chest.

Candor stuttered in pain as he fell to the ground. As he did, he withered away until he was nothing but dirt.

"You'll _pay_ for that!" Granat exclaimed. He and Nero both swung their swords out, creating large vines. Everyone covered their eyes as the vines started to spread.

"Vulcan Blaster!" Fyrefox called out, melting the vines. However, when the plants cleared away, Nero and Granat were both gone.

Ms. Yuri narrowed her eyes at where Nero and Granat once stood. "Class dismissed," she said. "You have Bartholomew Oobleck next."

"And a mystery to get to," Blake said. "We're not safe right now, not with that Neo Zoano VineMan wandering about."

Later on, in Bartholomew Oobleck's Class, Professor Oobleck was writing on the board. Everyone was watching, but Team RWBY+, Team JNPR+, Team CRDL, Velvet and the CrossFusion Team could not stop thinking about Neo Zoano VineMan. The Beacon Academy was practically right on top of the Emerald Forest, and Neo Zoano VineMan had complete control of all of the Emerald Forest too. Jaune, Cardin and Velvet were thinking hard about this, but Teams RWBY+ and JNPR+, as worried as they were too, had to focus on the present, and worry about Neo Zoano VineMan later on.

"Most of you are now living in an era of advanced weaponry, even for the greatest Hunters and Huntresses," Professor Oobleck started out. "But to win the War against this new Bass threat, we must look to the past! What you are looking at here are all events prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Professor Oobleck exclaimed before he zoomed up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie," he explained as he pointed at the map of said area with his stick, zoomed off to the side, and took a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk. Literally all of the Members of the CrossFusion Team were eyeing back and forth at Professor Oobleck, wondering how he could possibly move so fast. It must have been because of the coffee. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day, with Bass and Cybernetic Villains rising up!" he exclaimed once again in a hyper tone before he zoomed around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom all around the room and talk. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Velvet slowly raised her hand, followed by a Faunus with Dog Features. One of the Faunus, having features of a Mammoth, slowly rose up and grunted. Everyone gaped at the sound of this and turned around. All of their eyes widened with surprise before they slowly turned around. Some of the oppressors of Faunus cringed in fear while everyone else… simply cringed in terror.

"Well… thank you for sharing your opinion…" Jasmine started out as she and Weiss both looked to their Scroll and PET to find out who the large Mammoth Faunus was. "Maximus."

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Professor Oobleck exclaimed as everyone jumped once again. "Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" he took another sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss's hand was raised. "The Battle at Fort Castle!" she exclaimed.

The CrossFusion Members, sans Chaud and Raika, could not help but chuckle.

"I take it Fort Mansion and Fort 'Fort' were taken?" Dingo joked.

"Precisely!" Professor Oobleck. "Those Forts had already fallen," he said before getting back on topic. "So, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

"Was it speed?" Lan asked.

"That's… one of the advantages," Professor Oobleck said. "But speed is not what I am looking for. Can anyone else take a guess?"

"Was it enhanced hearing?" Maylu asked.

Professor Oobleck clicked his tongue. "A_gain_, that was another advantage," he said. "What more im_portant_ advantage was used during the Faunus War? I am looking for something that has to do with being sharp!"

"Did somebody say 'sharp'?!" Dingo exclaimed. He took out his tomahawk. "It was their weapons! All of the Faunus had great weapons! Like my tomahawk!" he exclaimed. With that, he threw his tomahawk into the air.

Jaune and Cardin, who was on the higher desk behind Jaune, looked up. Cardin noticed it was heading towards Velvet, and he took out some paper, crumpled it up and threw it at the tomahawk, causing it to fly around the room.

"Oh, no!" Dingo called out. He threw another tomahawk to put his original one back on course, but it started to fly around the room out of control.

Ruby and Lan both gasped and ducked before Yang leapt underneath her desk. Ren leapt over a third tomahawk that was thrown before part of Nora's hair was cut off. Pyrrha used her Akoúo to deflect some more incoming tomahawks before Blake slashed away another.

"Wrong kind of sharpness!" Professor Oobleck said. He was about to drink his coffee again until a tomahawk sliced it apart. "But I must ask… where do you _keep_ all of those?!" he yelled at Dingo.

Dingo flew around the room and caught all of his tomahawks. He saw that everyone was narrowing their eyes at him angrily. He chuckled nervously before sitting back down with all of his tomahawks put back where they once were.

"Can I go out on a limb here?" Jaune asked.

"If you must." Professor Oobleck replied back as he got himself a new cup of coffee.

"Was it… night vision?" Jaune asked.

"Co_rrect!_" Professor Oobleck exclaimed as he zoomed up in front of Jaune.

"Well, it makes sense," Pyrrha noted. "Of course it's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagune was inexperienced," Blake spoke up. "And made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured," she said before she turned to Dingo. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

"Well, that will be all for today, Class," Professor Oobleck said. "Now, I want all of you to remember this: History is important… no matter where you come from! If you can't learn from it… you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

Everyone left the Classroom immediately. As they did, Lan, Chaud, the CrossFusion Team, Team RWBY+, Team JNPR+, Team CRDL and Velvet all joined together.

"The next Class won't be for a week," Weiss said. "I take it we were all thinking about that Neo Zoano VineMan and his control over the Emerald Forest?"

"And Forever Fall," Yang added on. "Neo Zoano VineMan has control over the Forever Fall Forest too."

"And we can't just sit by and let him take over, now can we?" Lan asked. "I say we save the essay for later, and stop Neo Zoano VineMan now!"

"I'm with you!" Jaune exclaimed. "No one takes over our Forests and gets away with it!"

"I'm partially responsible for Neo Zoano VineMan," Velvet said. "I'm coming too."

"Count us in." Cardin said as the rest of Team CRDL nodded in agreement.

"Good," Lan said. He looked to everyone and nodded. "Raika, we're going to need you to stay with the rest of the CrossFusion Team," he ordered. "Fyrefox, we're going to need you and MoltanicMan on this Mission. You, Chaud and Maylu are coming with us."

"You can count on me." Fyrefox said.

From a distance away, Professor Ozpin watched. He smiled before drinking some of his tea.

Later on, Lan and Chaud were both in CrossFusion, flying over the Forest. Below them, Teams RWBY+ and JNPR+ were with Team CRDL, Velvet, Maylu and Fyrefox.

Lan and Chaud soon landed down. Everyone readied their weapons in case Neo Zoano VineMan was expecting them. All was quiet, but everyone continued to stay on alert for any signs of enemy activity.

"Velvet, Neo Zoano VineMan said that you were captured by him," Lan said. "What can you remember from that experience?"

Velvet closed her eyes and placed her hand to the ground. "I can see… trees with red leaves," she said. "I was near one of them collecting Tree Sap, and the trees were moving… as if they were alive."

"Sounds like Forever Fall," Blake said. "That's the only Forest with red leaves."

"Okay," Chaud said. "We all need to head to Forever Fall Forest and take down Neo Zoano VineMan… once and for all."

"I'll lead," Jaune said. He unsheathed his Crocea Mors Sword and placed it in his right hand while he placed his Shield in his left hand. "I know Forever Fall well."

Everyone nodded and started to follow Jaune.

From the trees, Neo Zoano VineMan could see what was going on.

"So, those Humans have decided to take the battle to me?" Neo Zoano VineMan asked. He grinned. "Very well," he spat. "It shall be their undoing," he spat before snapping his fingers. "Nero! Granat! Come to me!" he called out.

Two Venus Flytrap Flowers came up from the ground. They opened up, revealing Granat and Nero inside. Both of them were regenerating from their previous battle with Team RWBY+, Team JNPR+, Team CRDL, Velvet and the CrossFusion Team. Each of their opened wounds were being put back together by vines, and roses covered their heads. The roses came off, and they stepped out of their Flower Regeneration Chambers and walked towards their Master, Neo Zoano VineMan.

"How may we serve you, Master?" Nero asked.

"The Humans are making their way here," Neo Zoano VineMan explained. "Candor has already died, so you have to make sure that they do not get in the way of my plans," he said. He grew a BambooSword on his right hand and aimed it at Nero and Granat. "Serve me well… or you shall receive the same fate Candor got."

Nero and Granat both nodded nervously. "We shall not fail you, Master." Granat said.

"Go forth!" Neo Zoano VineMan ordered as he placed his BambooSword Blade to his Followers. "Let no one make a stand against me!"

Nero and Granat nodded and got up. They placed their arms across their chests, and within seconds, they had teleported away to stop Team RWBY+, Team JNPR+, Team CRDL, Velvet and the CrossFusion Members from getting to Neo Zoano VineMan.

At this time, Team RWBY+, Team JNPR+, Team CRDL, Velvet and the CrossFusion Team Members had already arrived in the Forever Fall Forest.

"Just as I remember this place," Blake said as she looked around. "Blood red, with a railroad running by the side."

"_Wow, Blake, that's correct!_" Roll exclaimed as she appeared in her holographic form on Maylu's shoulder. "_You sure know your geography well_."

"Yeah," Blake replied back. "This brings back a lot of memories to me."

"_And it also must be where Neo Zoano VineMan must be hiding_," MoltanicMan said as he appeared in front of everyone. He was also in a holographic form. "_I'm picking up some unusual activity going on all over the Forest. VineMan sure knows how to cover up his tracks_."

"Well then, it's a good thing he doesn't know how to tie up any loose ends," Velvet said as she placed her hand to the ground. "Since I was a pawn of him, I am able to track down where he is… just as he was able to track me down. It's a matter of karma for Neo Zoano VineMan, considering he did not grant me such Miracle Powers."

"More like _bad_ karma… for you." Nero's voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Nero and Granat standing, both ready to fight against Team RWBY+, Team JNPR+, Team CRDL, the CrossFusion Team and Velvet.

"We're only going to say this once," Lan said as he aimed his MegaBuster at Nero and Granat. "Take us to Neo Zoano VineMan, or else you're both mulch."

"You _don't_ have to do this," Jaune said. "There are other ways for Humans and Faunus to coexist!"

"No one disturbs the Master," Granat spat as he readied a large Wood Version of a BambooSword. "The Path we have chosen… is a Path to freedom… and peace!"

"We know what is best for the Faunus!" Nero exclaimed. "You shall not stand in our way!"

"Wanna _bet?_" Cardin asked. He ran towards the two and slammed his Mace onto them. The two blocked his attack, but the rest of Team CRDL started to join in and help Cardin out.

"Go! We've got this!" Sky Lark called out.

"I've got him!" Velvet called out. "Follow me!"

Nero and Granat tried to chase after the CrossFusion Team and Teams RWBY+ and JNPR+, but Team CRDL kept them at bay.

"Drill down here!" Velvet ordered everyone. "He's underground!"

"Got it!" Lan exclaimed. He flew up and held his arms out. "HeatShot! Triple Battle Chip In! HeatSpread Program Advance!" he called out, shooting a hole straight into the ground.

Neo Zoano VineMan covered his eyes from the flames. He growled and summoned Viruses to take on the opposing Forces.

"That Zoano NetNavi's ours," Jaune said as he and Velvet saw the Viruses. "Take care of the Viruses."

"MegaBuster!" Lan yelled as he shot away Mettaur Viruses.

"ProtoSword!" Chaud exclaimed as he slashed at the Swordy Viruses.

"Roll Arrow!" Maylu called out as she blasted the Dominards.

"Vulcan Arm!" Fyrefox exclaimed, setting Viney Viruses on fire immediately.

Jaune and Velvet both leapt down as Teams RWBY+ and JNPR+ battled off against the Viruses.

"I'm coming too!" Cardin called out as he slammed Granat in the head. He leapt into the air and fell into the hole, following Jaune and Velvet.

"Super Sonic Boom!" Jaune called out, Deleting Zemon Viruses.

"Elec Beam!" Velvet called out, summoning Lightning to Delete several Vineys.

"ZeusHammer!" Cardin called out, slamming onto Dominard Viruses.

"WideShot!" Ruby called out, spinning around and Deleting the Viruses around her.

"Sword Impact!" Weiss exclaimed, leaping into the air and stabbing her sword down, creating a Shockwave that Deleted her Viruses.

"Ninja Shadow Attack!" Blake called out as she Deleted Swordy and Zemon Viruses.

"FireHit!" Yang exclaimed as she punched several Shrimpy Viruses.

"RockCube Chaos!" Nora called out, slamming down onto some Drixol Viruses.

"Sensor!" Pyrrha called out, shooting several KillerEye Viruses away.

"Tomahawk Air Raid!" Ren yelled as he threw his StormFlowers towards some Canodumb Viruses, Deleting them instantly.

Neo Zoano VineMan stood ready underground as Jaune, Velvet and Cardin leapt into his lair.

"So, the failure is complete," Neo Zoano VineMan spat. "You shall pay for your interference."

"Not as much as _you_ will!" Jaune yelled. He summoned a FireSword and shone it at Neo Zoano VineMan. Neo Zoano VineMan gasped and covered his eyes, not seeing Jaune slash him away with the same attack.

Velvet and Cardin both charged and slashed at VineMan, but he formed a BambooSword to defend himself. He formed a second BambooSword as Jaune ran in and attacked. Soon, Neo Zoano VineMan found himself getting pushed back by the combined forces of Jaune, Velvet and Cardin.

"Rose Thorn!" VineMan called out, shooting thorns at the three.

"LifeAura!" Jaune called out, protecting him, Velvet and Cardin from the Rose Thorns.

"Plant Weed!" VineMan called out afterwards.

"Static!" Velvet called out, blasting the vines away.

"Take _this!_" Cardin called out, slashing down at VineMan.

VineMan held his stance and clashed with Cardin. The two growled and looked each other in the eye as they tried to gain momentum over one another.

Up above, Lark was battling against Granat. The large, brutish pawn of VineMan slashed back at his halberd, but Sky pushed on. He circled his weapon around Granat's Sword before throwing it into the air. Granat growled before Lark tossed his own weapon into Granat's chest. Granat groaned in pain as Sky Lark grabbed Granat's Sword. He used its HeroSword Function to activate a FireSword before he slashed Granat in half. Granat yelled as Lark regained his weapon and walked away. As he did, Granat wilted away.

Russell and Dove both parried off against Nero as she swung wildly at the two. She was now more enraged than ever now that Granat was gone. She stabbed at Dove, leaving Russell open for a chance to attack. Dove grabbed Nero's blade and broke it before using a remaining shard to stab Nero in the chest. Nero groaned before Russell stabbed his daggers into her chest. He pulled the out, and Nero wilted away just like Granat did.

Back down below, Cardin and VineMan still continued to clash. However, Jaune came in and slammed his Crocea Mors FireSword onto VineMan's BambooSword, followed by Velvet with her ElectroSword.

"Need a hand, Cardin?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah," Cardin replied with a smile. "Thanks."

Jaune, Velvet and Cardin all pushed VineMan away. As they did, his BambooSword broke and he was thrown into some machines.

"FireSword, AquaSword, ElectroSword, BambooSword! ElementSword Program Advance!" Jaune called out.

"ElementSword Program Advance!" Velvet called out.

"You too, Cardin!" Jaune exclaimed.

Cardin nodded as his Mace started to light up. "ElementSword!" he called out.

"BambooLance!" VineMan called out.

Jaune, Velvet and Cardin all leapt up and slashed through the bamboo. Neo Zoano VineMan looked up and gasped before Cardin struck through him first, followed by Velvet. Finally, Jaune glided in on his Shield and slashed Neo Zoano VineMan in half.

"_Neo Zoano VineMan, Deleted_."

Jaune, Velvet and Cardin all looked to one another. The three smiled, but all of a sudden, the machines down below started to spark. The three turned to them one machine exploded.

"Run!" Jaune called out.

"Hold on!" Velvet yelled, grabbing Jaune and Cardin at the same time. She got into a leaping position before jumping up to a great height. She jumped up so high that she managed to get herself, Jaune and Cardin out of the base. All of the machines down below immediately exploded, and as it did, fire burst up from the hole and into the air above.

Everyone looked to the explosion. All was quiet before Velvet put Jaune and Cardin down.

"_**Well, that was certainly disappointing**_," Bass said as he watched from a distance away. "_**We shall meet again**_." He said before digitizing away.

"_Bass, Logging Out_."

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stood on the edge and looked into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

"So, this guy, Bass," Cardin said as he walked up with Lan and Fyrefox. "How powerful _is_ he?"

"Very," Jaune replied. "You don't want to go taking him on without thinking."

"I can see that," Cardin said as he looked to his Mace. "You have a really good Team, you know," She began to walk to the exit. "You think you can help teach me how to use the new Powers Velvet gave me?"

Jaune smiled. "Only if you stop being such a bully," he teased. He took out his Sword and Shield. "Wanna go a couple rounds?"

Cardin grinned in response. He turned around and took out his Mace. "Bring it on." He quipped.

Jaune and Cardin both grinned. They were both prepared as they charged towards each other. A new bond was made, and it would be needed for when Bass struck next.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, what did you think? Sorry for the late update, but I was busy. I'll try not to let it happen again, and have more Chapters to make up for the absence. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you. Just be sure to keep it positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an awesome week, everyone! See you soon!


End file.
